Crossing the Line
by CharmedReality
Summary: Sano plans to get his best friends together, but what happens when he realizes what he will be giving up? Will he cross the lines of friendship? Sano x Kaoru COMPLETE
1. Necessity is the Mother of Invention

Greetings. This is my first fanfic, and I think BelleDayNight should take responsibility for getting me to "cross the line" between reader and writer. Please direct all blame to her, and all praise and well-wishing to me. J/K. Make sure to check out her stories, because they are completely awesome. And now back to the story at hand, please review and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sano absent-mindedly kicked at the leaves on the ground as he ambled toward the Kamiya dojo. This week had brought many bad dice throws, and he was trying to think of a way to convince Kaoru to loan him the money he would need to pay off his more, "pressing" debts.

'I can't just ask again. She nearly turned me down last time. I'm going to need to do something in trade. Maybe I could…er…no, that won't work. Oh! if I just…uh…that takes too much time. Well, I guess I could…nah, Yahiko would never stop laughing. And then I would be forced to kill him.

'Who knew thinking of something useful to do would be this difficult?'

Arriving at the dojo, he spotted the red-haired man with his arms elbow deep in suds, already hard at work completing the day's tasks. 'And I guess offering to do laundry is out of the question.'

"Morning, Kenshin."

"Sano," the Rurouni replied with a nod, and his typical smile.

"Is Jou-chan inside?"

"Buso, went out for a walk, and hasn't come back yet," said Yahiko, forcing the intolerant attitude he didn't really feel. "She is late for my training!"

Adopting a cocky grin he added, "And isn't it a little late, or early, for you to be coming by for a free meal?"

Kenshin deepened his smile at the sight of the two friends fighting like brothers, but he was also worried about Kaoru. It wasn't like her to be late. And she had been so quiet at breakfast. Perhaps the most distressing, however, was that it seemed like she was avoiding eye contact with him lately.

He shook his head hoping to clear away the troubling thoughts. 'I'm sure she would tell me if something were really wrong. After all, nothing has changed since we got back from Kyoto. What could be bothering her?'

Strong arms engulfed her small frame. A warming sensation spread throughout her body--taking the chill out of the night breeze. For a moment, she lets herself forget that this is just a prelude to heartache. She breathes in his sandalwood scent. She feels her cheek pressed against his neck. How is his skin so soft after such a harsh life?

She closes her eyes, and lives a lifetime in that moment. She is totally content in his embrace. Nothing can harm her here. She never has to feel abandoned or alone again. She has found her home within these gentle arms.

And then, the moment passes.

Kaoru stands in the same place, as she did that night, but this time she is alone.

'I should be getting back. Yahiko will be upset his training was delayed. I'll have to endure many a "buso" comment, I'm sure. They may even be worried about me.

'Is that why I'm still standing here in this place--reliving that moment over and over? Do I want them to worry? Do I want _him_ to worry about me?'

Kaoru slowly crept backward so that she was leaning against a tree. Perhaps she could borrow a little of it's strength while her own seemed to be disappearing.

'Three months have passed since the night he said good-bye before leaving for Kyoto. I was born when he held me, and I died when he let go. That was the moment I knew without a doubt that I loved him. Everything changed for me that night. So why is he the same?'

Without realizing it she slowly slid down the tree's trunk until she was half sitting, half kneeling on the ground. Her eyes glazed over as she continued her reverie.

'And yet, here we are back in Tokyo. Every morning he wakes up, and makes us breakfast. Then he sets out to complete his chores, while Yahiko and I practice. Lunch brings Sano's hungry stomach, and the afternoon consists of cleaning the dojo, running errands, and light-hearted squabbling. Everything is exactly like it was before that night--everything, but me. It is like I'm the only one who remembers that it happened.

'It hurts. And I'm not sure if I want him to remember, or if I just want to forget.'

The tears that had been threatening to escape made a solitary dash down her cheek.

"Yo, Jou-chan, what are you doing down there?"

Startled--Kaoru whipped around toward the voice. "Sano!" she exclaimed while trying to nonchalantly wipe away her tears before he saw them.

It was too late.

"Jou-chan?" he asked softly.

Kaoru tried to stand too quickly, and caught part of her kimono with her foot. She stumbled--and braced for a fall--when she realized she was still standing. Sano looked down at her with worried questioning eyes.

"I'm OK Sano. Really."

Unconvinced--but not willing to press the issue--he released her. He took in the sight of a girl he had come to care about, and rely upon over the last year. Her face was still flushed, and her kimono was slightly soiled from the ground. She wouldn't meet his gaze.

He needed to find a way to bring her out of this state.

"Yahiko has been looking for you. Something about 'a new move, Buso won't be able to counter'." He added the last part hoping to spark the fiery Kaoru he was used to.

His plan worked a little too well, and earned him a thwack on the head with a nearby stick.

"Hey! I was just repeating what the kid said."

"Well, you didn't have to be so smug about it!"

"You don't have to be so hot-headed!"

"At least I don't have a Rooster-head!"

"Stubborn Raccoon!"

"Rooster-head!"

With that, Kaoru turned sharply, and stomped off in the direction of the dojo. Under his breath he muttered, "You already said that."

Sano reflected back to the image of Kaoru huddled near the ground with tears streaming down her face. 'I hate to see her like that. I hate to see any woman cry, but especially Kaoru. She may come across like a tough tomboy at times, but she is really very innocent and open-hearted.'

Sano kept pace behind her while walking back--but was careful to keep his distance--not wanting a second helping of stick to the head.

'Something has been bothering her ever since we got back from Kyoto. I wonder what it could be.'

He turned the corner into the yard just in time to see Kaoru stiffen as Kenshin greeted her. 'That's odd. Unless, Kenshin is the reason she has been so upset lately. Of course! Anyone can see she likes him, but it is harder to tell what he thinks of her.'

Sano's eyes lit up as his plan fell into place. 'That's it! If I can get Kenshin and Kaoru together then she will be only too happy to lend me the money I need. It will work out for everyone, so it isn't like I'm taking advantage of her kindness!'

"What are you grinning at Rooster-head?" Yahiko asked with a raised eyebrow. "You are up to something aren't you?"

"Yahiko-chan, leave it to me. Things around here are about to get interesting."

Yahiko frowned as he thought about what Sano just said, and pondered what it would mean for their little band of misfits. He watched as Sano walked over to Kenshin, who was hanging the laundry out to dry. Then a thought occurred to him…

"Hey! Don't call me 'Chan'!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I should have another chapter up very shortly. Please let me know what you thought, but keep in mind it is my first fic, so be gentle. Also, I'm still trying to get the hang of posting, and what will and won't work on a webpage, and I've had some trouble with the spacers between sections and the em dashes.


	2. All Dressed Up

**CROSSING THE LINE - Chapter 2: All Dressed Up…**

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Um…Sano?"

Kenshin could feel his friend excitedly darting about him--releasing his ponytail, repositioning his shirt, and just before he could touch the cloth belt at his waist--Sano's hand was carefully removed.

Sano took a few steps back to examine his work.

"No, this will never do. Maybe we should get you a new outfit. Something less…pink."

Eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape at his babbling friend--Kenshin's only response was a very distressed--"It's purple."

"Huh? Oh, sure Ken. Well, maybe she won't care anyway."

Predicting, with precision, the complex offensive moves of his opponents was something Kenshin needed only slightly more concentration than breathing to perform. But understanding Sano, especially now, seemed quite beyond him.

"Sano, what are you talking about? Who won't care?"

"Well hopefully Jou-chan. No, you should put your hair back up. I don't think it works down. Oh, and maybe take a bath. You are covered in dust from sweeping the dojo. It couldn't hurt at least."

"Kaoru-dono? What does she have to do with this? And you are the one who undid the ponytail."

"That's fine, just make sure you are ready early, or you won't get a good table."

"Are you going somewhere Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, trying to hold back a note of disappointment in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Sanosuke. Kenshin had not noticed her approach due to the zealous preening of the taller man.

"Oh! I ruined the surprise! I'm so sorry Kenshin, I know you wanted to tell her yourself."

"Oro!" Kenshin was only confused up to this point, but now he was afraid too.

Beside him, a timid and slightly nervous Kaoru looked to the two men for clarification. Sano had an alarmingly chipper smile plastered to his face, while Kenshin looked as though he may pass out at any moment. 'Is he playing a joke on me? What could Kenshin want to tell me?'

"Tell me what?" she finally asked, wishing she hadn't come out of the dojo to find her wayward student.

"Kenshin is taking you to the Akebeko for dinner tonight." With that Sano put an arm around Kenshin to keep him from falling, and applied an extra squeeze to prevent any unnecessary oro-ing.

Momentarily skeptical, a wide-eyed innocent-looking Kaoru met Kenshin's eyes for confirmation.

Not knowing what else to do--the manipulated Rurouni gave his best impersonation of a smile--and that was all Kaoru needed.

After squeaking out a happy-sounding, but totally unintelligible statement, she hurriedly made the way to her room for bathing supplies. It was still early, but she wanted to have as much time as possible to prepare for that evening. Yahiko's lessons would just have to be doubled tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sano smiled to himself as he watched Kaoru depart. She had practically been glowing, and Sano was feeling very good about his plan. That is until he could feel a violet gaze burning into his back. Slowly turning to face the much smaller, but deadly redhead, he began to rethink the situation.

Stern eyes told Sano this normally gentle Rurouni was on guard, and he needed to think fast, and talk faster.

"Whoa, Kenshin. Can't you see I did that for you?" He saw unconvinced eyes narrow as he continued faster. "You've been working so hard lately, with all the cooking, cleaning, and laundry. And Jou-chan has been stressed out with taking care of so many freeloaders, it seemed like she needed a night away from all the chaos of the dojo. I figured it was the perfect plan.

"You do want Jou-chan to be happy don't you?"

His final words hit home. Kenshin's eyes became thoughtful, and his features relaxed. Sano breathed a deep sigh of relief. 'This plan is actually going along pretty well. I may have those debts paid off sooner than I thought.'

Kenshin thought back to Kaoru's distracted demeanor earlier. 'Perhaps Sano is correct. She has been…_different_ lately. Some good food and a break from the dojo may help.

'However, I don't really understand why he is so set on me taking her alone. Yahiko and Sano can be rather loud at times, I suppose. Getting away from that might be a pleasant change of pace for her, but I think he is hiding something.'

"I'm not sure I agree with your tactics, but I suppose your heart was in the right place."

"Great! Now we just have to get you ready for tonight."

"That is still many hours away," Kenshin replied with surprise.

"I know--we don't have much time left to fix that hair." With that Sano swaggered away to retrieve grooming supplies while a dumbfounded Kenshin released a stream of oros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sinking deep into the bath, Kaoru passed threw a wide-array of emotions--nervous about things going well, ecstatic that her prayers were being answered, angry that Kenshin wasn't able to reveal his plan himself, worried that the evening would be awkward, and excited that he might return her passion for him. And then the cycle of emotions would begin anew.

With two bars of soap playfully in hand, she practiced for the evening to come.

"Well hello, Kenshin, aren't you looking nice tonight."

"Greetings my Kaoru. You are more dazzling than ever."

"Oh Kenshin, you flatter me."

"Hehehehehehe!" Splashing around in the water, a girlish excitement managed to trump all the other emotions.

Kaoru eventually calmed down after laughing for quite a while. Her accelerated breathing, and heart rate sounded loudly in the empty room. She had not felt that joyful, or this peaceful since before Kyoto. Perhaps not since she had lost her family.

Although she maintained a strong aura of innocence, she still had grown up faster than she should have. Having to fend for herself, even with good friends like Dr.Genzai and his granddaughters made for a difficult and lonely life. The only thing that made it better was knowing she was no longer alone. She had found others like herself--alone and searching for…something, or someone.

Following the outburst--a calmer, though occasionally giggly, Kaoru emerged. 'I need to get a grip. If I am too excited, or too nervous things will not go well. I must find some balance.'

Kaoru washed her hair while dreamily imagining the future. But as happy as she was, and as positive as she tried to keep her outlook, there was a nagging feeling somewhere deep within her. The harder she tried to fight her growing fear the more impossible it was to ignore. The simple truth was, the happier she was now, the sadder she would be when he left her again.

'When, not if?' she thought with a sudden chill running through her despite the warmth of the soapy water. 'I just thought, _when_, he leaves me it will hurt more.

'Have I become so jaded that I can't even accept a little happiness into my life without doubting it? How can I ever truly love anyone if my heart is shackled by such fear? If I am to love, it must be freely and openly. I have to trust in those I care about. That is the person I want to be. So that is the person I will be!' And with a determined attitude she pushed herself up, and out of the tub, eager for the next stage of preparation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Staring into a mirror, Kenshin searched his reflection for the answers he hasn't been able to find within himself. 'What am I doing? Sano's enthusiasm not withstanding, I'm nervous about this dinner. What if we don't enjoy it? What if we do?!

'Kaoru-dono,' even thinking the name caused him to invisibly blush. 'She is so perfect. Beautiful. Smart. Courageous. Generous. Forgiving…

'How can she forgive me, when I can't forgive myself? How can I ask her to?'

"Kenshin, your wish has been granted!" said Sano as he dropped a heavy box onto a nearby table. The box seemed to contain an odd assortment of styling equipment and garments.

"Sano, where did you get all of this?"

"Some of it came from Megumi's stash, and some from Dr.Genzai's younger days."

Kenshin pulled an impressive, but slightly old-fashioned outfit from the box. "Sano, these clothes are too fine, I don't think it would be right…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Dr. Genzai knows about everything and he wanted you to have them."

"He knows about…everything? A startled Kenshin repeated. 'How many people know Kaoru and I are going out tonight?'

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just have a good time at dinner. And remember to leave a big tip to impress her."

"Uh, Sano, that reminds me, who is paying for this dinner?" Said Kenshin, suddenly realizing he had no money, and that it was unlikely Sano was contributing despite it all being his idea.

"Well don't look at me, I'm not the one going," Sano said matter-of-factly as Kenshin sweat-dropped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, this will never do," Kaoru complained to herself in a stressed tone.

For nearly an hour she had been trying to create the perfect look with her hair--up, down, on the side, braided, straight, curly--and nothing was working. And what was worse, the attempts were taking their toll. She looked like she had been practicing her kendo in a windstorm.

"Hohoho! What have you done to your hair?" Megumi laughingly asked as she slid open the shoji screen and entered Kaoru's room.

"It's not funny, Fox!"

"Then your mirror must not be working."

Releasing an aggravated sigh, Kaoru dropped to a sitting position. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm never going to look like a beautiful woman. I'll always just be that tomboy kid sister everyone ignores."

"Don't be stupid. You are far too loud for anyone to ignore you with any success."

Kaoru shot Megumi a threatening glare, but failed to respond before dropping her head and returning to her sad state. 'Wow, the kid really is struggling with this. She didn't even expend the energy to hurl some wholly uncreative insult at me,' Megumi thought to herself, while crossing the space between the two women.

Megumi knelt down beside her, and began to brush out the strange knots and ringlets Kaoru had created throughout her hair. The only sound was an initial gasp from Kaoru as she realized her long time friend and rival was helping her. When Megumi was finished she retrieved the mirror, and brought it before Kaoru.

"Ohhh…Megumi. It is wonderful. You worked a miracle on my hair!"

Megumi's sarcastic response was silenced by the young girl's enthusiastic hug. The normally stoic Megumi softened at this display of affection.

'It's been such a long time since someone hugged me.' A tear began to form at the corner of her eye as she thought about her parents.

"Megumi?" a concerned Kaoru looked to her savior, and was surprised to find such profound sadness.

"Well, no reason to be so excited. I simply did as much as I could with what little I had to work with."

"Hurmpf!" Tired of the emotional roller coaster she had been riding all day Kaoru decided to ignore the insult, and simply turned her attentions to her wardrobe.

'That's right, if I just keep pushing people away I won't have to think about how much I don't deserve their affection.' Rallying herself, she prepared for the ordeal of helping the girl who simply refused to not be her friend, choose a kimono.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jaw resting comfortably on the floor, and eyes wider than ever before--Yahiko took in the man he thought was Kenshin. Instead of his usual purple and white clothing, he wore stately blue robes. His hair, which had always lived in a ponytail, was now cascading freely around his shoulders. This man wasn't the Battousai, the slayer of men, and he certainly wasn't the simple Rurouni who spent his days doing chores and playing with children. He looked put together, confident, and--although it is not a thought Yahiko would have admitted to--rather handsome. And yet, for all the dissimilarities, it seemed clear, that before him stood the true Himura Kenshin.

"What did you do to Kenshin, Rooster-head?!"

Before Sano could explain the transformation, with his fists, Kenshin stepped in. "It is OK Yahiko. I thank Sano for helping this unworthy one prepare," he said a bit more generously than he felt.

"Prepare for what?" a very suspicious Yahiko asked. He knew Sano had been up to something earlier, but once he realized he was getting out of his day's training, he had decided to use it to visit Tsubame rather than staying around the dojo. After all, how much trouble could he get into while Kenshin and Kaoru were around to keep things in line?

"Kenshin is taking Kaoru to the Akebeko for dinner," a very pleased Sano stated.

Wise beyond his young years, a suddenly trepidations Yahiko responded with, "Why would you want to hang out with that Buso all evening?"

"Aren't children meant to be seen, and NOT heard?" Came the condescending voice of Megumi, walking out into the courtyard. Ignoring the string of irritated 'I am not a child' comments from Yahiko she continued to the group, "She is almost ready," and then looking pointedly at Kenshin, "So I hope you are."

Her second meaning did not go unnoticed. However, before anything more could be said the sound of someone at the gate interrupted.

"Hello, Himura-San!"

"Police Chief Muraki, what can I do for you?"

"It is a matter of the most extreme urgency, for which I must ask you to come with me immediately! A convict in our custody has broken free, killing several of our men. I fear we will not be able to subdue him on our own. I have only known one other with such sword skill. Please, you must hurry before anyone else is harmed!"

A wave of disbelief, or perhaps just the validation of previous concern came to light. And while they all mentally groaned and stiffened at the reply they instinctively knew would come from their long-time companion--it was from the youngest that an objection was heard.

"NO!" Yahiko shouted, startling the police chief. Turning directly to Kenshin he continued, "She might be just a Buso, but if you said you were going to do this stupid thing, then you ARE going to do this stupid thing!"

"Ya-hiko?" a sad Kenshin replied quietly.

"She is my sensei, and if you hurt her you will have to deal with me!" He gripped his bokken threateningly, and angrily stared at the man he had looked up to since their first meeting. Red bangs obscured the man's eyes, but Yahiko could sense the pain he felt.

He knew that Kenshin didn't want to leave--just as much as he knew he would leave. If people's lives were threatened then Kenshin could not just stand by and do nothing. It is what made him so admirable, but at this moment, it just made Yahiko's insides twist.

Yahiko could no longer stand there--knowing what was going to happen--and being unable to prevent it. He quickly changed the direction of his anger. Waving his bokken high in the air he let it fall with fury upon the tall spiky-haired man. "This is ALL your fault!" With an audible crack, it hit the man in the ribs. And although Yahiko was still a novice, the blow was not insignificant, even to the strong fighter.

The bokken split in two from the impact, and Yahiko allowed it to remain on the ground where it had fallen. Having exhausted the bulk of his anger--he walked away without a word--not wanting anyone to see him so emotional any longer.

Seeing blood on the broken wooden sword, Megumi slowly followed the boy, prepared to render treatment, of any kind he would accept.

Sano made no motion to comfort the noticeable bruise forming on his side. He could have easily stopped the bokken from hitting him. The truth was, he knew he deserved it.

The three men stood for a long moment in silence following the explosive episode.

"Himura-san, again, I am so sorry for this intrusion, but if you can help then it is imperative that we leave soon."

"I will go instead!"

"I'm afraid you don't understand. Sanosuke-san, your talents are impressive, but this man fights with a sword. I'm afraid your fists would not be able to defeat him," The police chief replied as diplomatically as he could.

"You are the one who doesn't understand! Kenshin is not available to leave with you tonight." The words were practically growled out. The police chief tried to think of some way to calm the situation before he became the next slaughtered officer when Kenshin spoke with authority.

"Sano, please tell Kaoru-dono I'm very sorry, and that I will return as soon as I can."

"Kenshin, you can't do this! Let me go in your place."

"I'm sorry Sano, but this is something I must do," and with that, Kenshin gripped the Sakabato at his side, and followed the police chief from the courtyard.

Sano watched them leave. He tried to turn around to find Kaoru, and explain. He tried, but he couldn't move. He just stared at the gate Kenshin had walked through. His side throbbed with pain, but he would gladly face a beating rather than have to tell Kaoru what had happened.

"Sano? I'm ready for Kenshin. Where is he?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, I hope this chapter was a good follow up. It was quite a bit longer than my introductory chapter, and I hope it didn't get boring. Since this is my first fanfic I would really appreciate any feedback I can get. Thanks!


	3. The Best Laid Plans

CROSSING THE LINE - Chapter 3: The Best Laid Plans… 

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For a moment he thought the pain was causing him to hallucinate. He had turned his head expecting to see his friend, the girl he thought of as a sister, but instead he was greeted by a vision of true beauty.

Her eyes were filled with radiant light, and her smile touched his very soul. And even though he knew it was crazy, he would have sworn that she was glowing. He could do nothing, but look at the angel before him. The angel, whose heart he must crush.

"Kaoru…"

"Kaoru? Since when do you call me by my name?" She asked laughingly, and walked closer to him.

Sano dropped his head, not wanting to look at her any longer. She was just making it more difficult.

"Sano, what's wrong?"

He tried to speak. He really did, but nothing was coming out.

"Sano, where is Kenshin?!" she demanded, becoming afraid. She had never seen Sano at such a loss for words, and had only just realized how quiet everything was in the courtyard.

Finally, he managed to say the only thing he could--the only thing that made sense--"I'm sorry Jou-chan."

Shaking her head slowly, she struggled to stay in control. She could feel her body go cold, her breath froze in her lungs, and her muscles tightened. The world seemed to slow to a standstill. The only thing she could hear and feel was the beating of her own heart. It was beating so loudly now that she was sure it was going to explode.

"No." she whispered.

Then she heard the screaming.

Who was that? What was happening? The screamer sounded so lost--so inconsolable--but who was screaming?

And then as screams melted into painful shaking sobs, she realized, it had been her. As she exhausted her energy, the sobbing slowed to crying. And when there were no more tears, she simply rocked herself slowly.

She was sure she was going to pass out. She welcomed it. The dark was inviting. Nothing would be there to hurt her. She wouldn't have to think about how happy she had been. It was the happiness' fault after all. If she hadn't felt so good, then this wouldn't have hurt so much.

In the dark she wouldn't have to realize he had left her again. She could be comforted, safe, and loved. There would just be dark, and nothingness.

As she embraced oblivion, she realized something had been embracing her. Someone was holding her, and carrying her to her room. Her consciousness fought back to see who it was.

She could feel the strong arms encircling her. It was like that night--that night with the fireflies. 'Kenshin?' her mind hoped as her blurred vision worked to clear itself.

'No…it is Sano,' she corrected herself. 'He looks so sad.' And for a moment, she forgot about her pain and the disappointment that it wasn't Kenshin. She just wanted to comfort her friend--the one who was still by her side.

She slowly moved her hand to his nearby cheek, and stroked it reassuringly. "Shhhh…it's alright Sano."

Shocked chocolate eyes met her watery blue ones. Nothing was said, but as they sank down to her futon their embrace tightened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had been walking for quite a while, and although it had not been the most direct path, they had finally arrived at the clinic.

At first Yahiko had been too upset to think about where he was going, or to even realize she was following him. But once his mind cleared of the venomous thoughts toward Kenshin and Sano, and concern for his soon-to-be heartsick instructor, he realized he should escort Megumi home. If one could call meandering through the woods without speaking as someone trailed behind, escorting.

They didn't need to acknowledge each other's presence. It was understood. That is what Yahiko liked about Megumi. Although she would be the first to point out he was still young, she was the last to internalize it. She treated him just as she treated the others, and if that was mocking respect, then at least it was equal mocking respect.

"Have a seat over there. I'll get the bandages."

"Bandages?" At least he thought he understood her, but that was certainly confusing. Then looking to his hand, he understood. When the wood in the bokken had splintered some of it sliced his hand. He had been too wrapped up in other thoughts to even notice.

Megumi looked over the wound. The bleeding had stopped on it's own, and there was no significant damage. It looked considerably worse than it actually was. She cleansed and wrapped the injured hand with skillful ease.

"Your hand will need some time to heal. Care for it as best you can, and be gentle at first, but rest assured, it is strong and will recover."

It wasn't like Megumi to be so indirect, and he appreciated it. Of course he knew she was talking more about Kaoru than his hand, but he was glad they didn't have to do so formally.

"I should be getting back," he said finally. Megumi nodded. What he didn't say was thanks, but as so many other things between the two, it was understood.

'You're welcome, Yahiko-san. Take care of her.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin was running through the forest at an incredible pace. His feet and heart were pounding in time with one another. He desperately tried to concentrate on the task at hand to keep his mind off of Kaoru, but unfortunately he could dodge branches and traverse rough terrain on instinct, leaving his mind free to think.

'I've left her again. How many times can she forgive me? How much more can I ask from the person who has always given me all she has to offer and more?

'This would be much easier if she just didn't care for me. Why does she? I've been a killer, and to atone for this, I must often leave her side. If I do not then how can I even begin to repent for the lives I took?'

A flash of crimson to his right drew his attention away from the fair-skinned girl with raven hair. In something much shorter than a moment swords were met with a clash, and then both men were being repelled away from each other with force.

The wild-eyed fugitive mocked Kenshin from a low tree branch. "I see they sent one manslayer to catch another. And what makes you so special while I rot in chains, hmm?"

More swift movements, another sword slash, but the fight remained a draw as a very intense Kenshin stared at his opponent. 'What makes me so special?'

Thoughts of Kaoru flooded his mind. Her mischievous teasing as he would do chores, her bright-eyed innocence, her accepting smile, and the way they could sit in perfect contented silence together all told him the same thing. She made him special. If someone like that could love him, then who was he to deny it?

'Love? Could Kaoru-dono truly love me?'

There was another flash of crimson. This time it was not the other man's shirt. No, this time it was blood soaking into Kenshin's shirt. He had fended off the attack just in time to prevent the sword from taking his life, but he should have been able to escape entirely.

'No! I must stay focused. I must return to her as I promised.'

Kenshin's powerful legs pushed off from the ground, and soon he was high above the land. But the other man was already gone.

"Kuso!" The man he chased was more interested in freedom than fighting a former Hitokiri. 'This is going to take longer than I expected.

'Please forgive me Kaoru-dono.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sano didn't know how long they had remained in each other's arms.

He held her to his chest, and her hands rested comfortably around his neck. Her head was nestled under his. And he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

Her weeping had stopped some time ago. And now he could feel the shaking in her body even out. She was asleep.

He knew it was time to lay her on her futon, and leave the room. But something inside him just wanted to stay as they were.

With the girl asleep, his consoling turned to thoughts of vengeance. 'How could he be so selfish? How could he leave her again?!

Then looking back down to the now peaceful face, he realized his friend wasn't entirely to blame. 'No, this isn't Kenshin's fault. I'm the one who got Jou-chan's hopes up. I'm the selfish one, who was trying to soften her up so I could borrow money for my gambling debts.

'I swear to you Jou-chan. I will do everything I can to make this right for you.'

"I'm so sorry," he whispered out loud as he lightly laid her on the futon, and removed her arms from around his neck.

Still sleeping, she murmured back, "Ken…shin."

Hearing her call out his name made Sano's heart freeze in place for a moment. 'Of course she would call out his name. She loves him.'

'Kaoru and Kenshin are my closest friends in the world. They are my family. I want nothing more than their happiness. Earlier today I was scheming to get them together for their own good, as well as mine,' he thought.

'So why did hearing her call out his name hurt so much?'

Sano slid the shoji screen to her room closed quietly so as not to disturb her. He tried to shake his mind free of his traitorous thoughts when he found himself face to face with a very intense Yahiko.

Nothing was said for a long time as guilty eyes met angry ones. Then Yahiko turned and headed for the courtyard, expecting Sano to follow. They had some talking to do, and it would be best not to disturb Kaoru with it.

Once outside the tension only increased as they faced each other without words. Sano was prepared to allow Yahiko to take out more aggression on him. Then the wind fluttered Sano's loosely hanging shirt back exposing the bruise Yahiko had dealt him earlier.

Yahiko had not realized how much damage his bokken had done. Sano's side was a very dark and sickly mix of blues and yellows. Sighing, he realized he was never really mad at Sano or Kenshin. It was the situation, and his helplessness to prevent it that angered him. With no anger left, concern for his sensei filled his young heart.

"Baka rooster-head," he said softly as he took a seat on the porch.

Sano silently joined him. Apologies weren't necessary. It was understood. And the principle that had always kept this strange group together was still true. Things were always easier together, than they were alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Kaoru slept she was plagued by nightmares about the past.

She saw her family. They were so happy. Her Dad was teaching kendo, and a very young Kaoru watched his every thrust and parry with a sense of awe. She would try to imitate his moves with a tiny bokken he had made just for her.

She would look over to see her mother standing in the doorway. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her long dark hair fell to her hips, and her favorite jade green kimono skimmed just above the dojo floor.

Her mother's knowing eyes sparkled as she watched her two favorite people practice their kendo.

She was so happy then--so complete.

But the dream flashed forward, and Kaoru was a teenager. She and her father were walking home with tofu in hand for the night's meal. On the peripheral there were shadows forming around them, but Kaoru didn't notice that. All she knew was that she was with her father and she was safe.

Years of kendo had sharpened her father's senses, and he knew what was about to happen. He kept his voice calm as he told Kaoru to run back to the house quickly with the tofu so that dinner would be ready sooner. Kaoru joked that her father was always hungry, but stopped when she thought she saw something serious in his eyes.

She followed his wishes, but before long she was overwhelmed by the memory of the troubled look in her father's eyes. Doubling back, she returned to where she had left him. As she got closer she heard the sounds of men running away.

The tofu fell to the ground as she ran faster. Her own kendo training was with her, and she was soon at her father's side.

But it was too late. She was all alone in the night--crying over his fallen body.

Dreamtime skipped forward again, and Kaoru was a young lady. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She knew she needed to be strong for her mother.

Kaoru wetted another rag with cool water, and held it to her mother's burning temple. She had been sick for over a week now. Dr. Genzai did his best to be encouraging, but Kaoru knew in her heart that time was running out.

Her father's death had taken its toll on both of them, and when the sickness began hitting people in the town her mother's body had been too weak to fight it.

Her mother was holding on as much as she could for Kaoru's sake. She didn't want to leave her little girl. But it was just as clear that she wanted to be with her true love again, and Kaoru, who had never been a selfish girl, could not blame her.

Kaoru could sense time was drawing near for her mother to pass. She leaned down to lightly kiss the forehead of the most beautiful woman she would ever know. And as her mother's eyes closed for the last time Kaoru whispered, "good-bye."

Then there was nothing to prevent the flood of tears that would fall. She felt alone, unsafe and without love.

The cruel dream continued its game as the Kaoru from only a few months ago stood near an embankment of trees, and watched fireflies sparkle in the moonlight. She had lived this memory only too often.

Once again everything her life had been lacking since the death of her parents seemed well within reach. And once again it was taken away from her.

But when the dream jumped forward again there was a new memory of loss. This one was still fresh and raw. It threatened to add another round of torture to an already painful life. She saw that night's events replay through the dreamscape.

Her youthful enthusiasm was once again being shattered by the reality of being abandoned by someone she loved.

Only this time, something was different. This time she wasn't crying alone. Someone was with her. Someone was holding her while she cried. He was looking into her eyes. They were such beautiful sad eyes.

He was…Sano?


	4. Inner Strength

CROSSING THE LINE - Chapter 4: Inner Strength 

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With an audible gasp, Kaoru had escaped the wicked dream's hold upon her. Strangely, instead of being upset at reliving all the loss from her life she was fixated on the end of her dream.

'Was that real? Did Sano really stay with me while I cried? And why did him holding me feel so right? What about Kenshin?

'Shouldn't I be more upset about what happened? He left me again.'

But instead of thinking of Kenshin her mind took her back to the glistening chocolate eyes of her friend Sano as he held her to his chest.

'Kami! What is going on with me?'

She went to her mirror, and looked at her puffy eyes. They were still red from all the tears she had shed the night before.

'So I'm back where I started, am I? Another loss--another breakdown. It is all just part of a larger cycle of pain. Somewhere the fates are laughing at me. Poor little Kaoru got her heart stepped on again. Maybe they are taking bets to see how long it takes me to get out of bed this time.'

With a determinedly clenched fist, Kaoru stared proudly back at her reflection. 'Not this time!

'Kenshin can be gone one day or one year, but I will not cease being me just because he is away!'

"I am the assistant instructor of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo. I will not let this defeat me!"

She regarded her reflection for a moment. 'Well, I certainly look the part of a strong young woman with her whole life in front of her. Now I just need to convince my emotions that I'm not really falling apart on the inside.'

After allowing her new resolve to sink in a bit more she realized it was still very early, and no one else would be up yet. So Kaoru decided to get a head start on breakfast. She knew she would need all the time she could get if she wanted to make something that didn't cause the typical negative reaction.

After putting on her practice gi she quietly made her way to the kitchen. She carefully measured out each ingredient, and paid special attention to the process--making sure not to let anything overcook and spoil.

When she was finished she had quite the breakfast spread, considering they would be one mouth short. But she had enjoyed getting wrapped up in the art of cooking. It helped to take her mind off other more painful things.

Looking everything over, she was quite proud, but she had learned the hard way many times before that what you see wasn't always what you got. Taking a small bite, she prepared herself for the worst, but somehow, it wasn't bad.

She took another bite, this time more excitedly. Certainly, it was not the cooking of the Akebeko, and it didn't live up to Megumi's meals, but it was just as good as anything Kenshin had made for them.

Yahiko and Sano awoke to the smells of breakfast. Each were very confused, and thought that perhaps Megumi had brought them something since Kenshin was gone, and Kaoru certainly wouldn't feel up to cooking.

But when they entered the kitchen they stopped in their tracks. At the table Kaoru was happily beaming with pride over the massive spread of food.

"I think I'm still sleeping," Yahiko said while trying to pinch himself awake.

"Don't be silly Yahiko. I just made breakfast. I do that from time to time, you know," Kaoru replied trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Yes, but it never looks this much like food when its done," he replied, still too much in shock to realize he should be holding back on the insults.

Kaoru responded by chasing him around the table with a nearby spatula. "Don't make me use Kamiya Kasshin style's infamous filleting move on you!"

Sano was speechless at the sight. It was as if nothing at all had happened yesterday. He expected her to be the same devastated girl he watched drift away after Kenshin left for Kyoto.

Instead, she was as alive as she had ever been.

Once Yahiko was served his just desserts the two seated themselves at the table. Sano was still awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Sano? Aren't you going to eat?" a concerned Kaoru asked him.

"Don't bother with him. This is better than usual, so I'll take his share if he doesn't want it."

"You wish kid," Sano said, finally able to take his eyes off Kaoru.

"Don't call me KID!"

The three ate, and teased each other. From the outside it seemed nothing had changed, but on the inside that was, clearly, not the case.

'Every time I look up Sano is watching me, and then instead of smiling back, I blush and turn away. What is this? Why does having him look at me make me feel so…different, all the sudden?

'This is Sano after all. He is the same man who has been known to sponsor burping contests, and to run out on paying his bills. How could he be making me blush?'

Kaoru picked at the remainder of her breakfast. She wasn't ready to leave this perfect little scene quite yet.

Sano's thoughts weren't any less confused than Kaoru's, 'I am looking at the same Jou-chan, but I don't see the same person I did. This woman is strong, beautiful, and compassionate. I guess she was all those things before too, but it all just feels…enhanced now. I don't want this breakfast to end. I don't want to leave her.

'How could I be feeling this way? Is it that I want to protect her while Kenshin is away, or is it something more? It isn't like I can just follow her everywhere she goes from now on. I think she might start to notice something is off if I try to follow her into the bathhouse.'

Sano's lips turned up into an involuntary smile at that thought. Then he realized Kaoru was looking at him, and he turned his head away quickly so she wouldn't read his thoughts.

'What am I thinking!? This is Kaoru--KENSHIN'S Kaoru. Sh-she's like a sister to me.' He thought the words, but they had no meaning anymore. He wasn't sure if he had ever thought of her as being as platonic as a little sister, but he was sure that if he had, that time was long past. And the guilt of seeing his best friend's girl as someone he was attracted to, was too much for him.

'I've got to get out of here. I've got to get some distance so I can think about all this rationally.'

Sano stood up more quickly than he would have liked. A startled Kaoru looked up at him. "You aren't leaving are you?"

The sunny disposition she had been working so hard to enforce faltered for a moment, and Sano peered through to a more vulnerable, insecure Kaoru.

'She looks so sad. Maybe I could just stay. I can keep myself under control. Kenshin has been there for me since I've met him, and I could never betray his loyalty and faith in me.

'Have her lips always been so pink? OH, KUSO! Must leave NOW! Think of an excuse.'

"Uh…I need to do things. Things…in town. Where the things are…to be done."

At his stuttered reply, Kaoru couldn't help but smile. "Well, if there are things to be done in town then I won't stop you." Sighing in relief, Sano turned to flee, but before he could reach the door she continued. "But I need supplies. So if you wait until Yahiko and I are done sparring I would like the company."

She looked at him expectantly as he fumbled for an answer.

'OK--now I just need to say no. Go ahead, Sano. Just open your mouth, and say no to the woman your best friend loves! Even if he won't admit it, and spends all his time solving other people's problems while ignoring her's. SAY IT!'

"NO…problem, Jou-chan. Just let me know when you are ready."

'Way to go baka!' he flinched when his ears heard what his mouth had said. Not only had it been the wrong thing to say, but also he sounded like a fool saying it. Kaoru, for her part, accepted his awkwardness without comment.

Sano watched her leave the kitchen with Yahiko, who was shaking his head and mumbling, "Baka rooster-head."

Sano remained standing in the kitchen thinking about Kaoru's recent behavior. 'I can't believe how strong she is. It is obvious she loves Kenshin. Last night's trauma is enough to prove that.

'And yet, after all that hurt, today she continues living--and not just the going-through-the-motions-of-her-daily-routine kind of living. It is the real kind, where she might laugh, or she might cry, but she doesn't give up.

'I think she might actually be the toughest fighter in this group.'

Looking around, Sano realized he was alone in the kitchen with all the dirty dishes. 'Ah, now I'm the one who misses Kenshin,' he thought sadly as he gathered the bowls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Awkward silence filled the air between them.

Kaoru and Sano had a history of teasing each other amongst the larger group, but they had very seldom been alone together. And for the past few LONG minutes of their journey nothing had been said.

'So, how about this weather? No. Do you like to gamble? Of course, not. How is it going since Kenshin stood you up to go save the world? Sigh. Why can't I think of anything to say to her?'

Sano glanced over to Kaoru, who immediately dropped her eyes and blushed. 'She has been doing that all day. I wonder if she can tell how strange I've been feeling lately.'

'He keeps looking at me, and I keep turning away. I hope he doesn't think I'm upset with him. I really want to say something, but nothing feels right. What I want to say is inappropriate. I can't just thank him for holding me. What would he think? What would Kenshin think?'

'OK, I have to say SOMETHING,' Sano thought fiercely as he could no longer bear the silence.

"Would you like to go to the Akebeko?!" he asked with far too much pent-up energy.

It was difficult to say who was more stunned by the question. They had both stopped in their tracks. Kaoru's mouth was slightly agape, and Sano's eyes were far larger than normal.

If he hadn't already been used to his current string of odd behavior, he would have sworn someone else had posed the question. 'Did I just ask her on a date?'

'Did he just ask me on a date?' Kaoru's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, and she exhaled loudly when she finally realized she had been holding her breath.

"Uh, that is, you already cooked a huge meal today, and you shouldn't have to cook dinner too, so I thought we could go to the Akebeko instead, as long as we were in town, and all, so that's why I asked, but we don't have to if you don't want to--its no big deal either way," Sano finished his run-on speech in one labored breath.

"Oh…sure Sano. That sounds nice," she smiled, but inside she was a little disappointed. 'Did I want it to be a date? No, this is better. I shouldn't think about things like that.'

"Good, good…we'll do that then. When we get to town," Sano relaxed. The tension had been broken. And although it hadn't been ideal, or even pleasant, it was better now.

"Don't you have things to do first?"

"What?" a very confused Sano asked.

"You said there were things you had to do in town today," she replied, still amused by the memory of the way he had stumblingly told her he would be going to town.

"Oh, right. Well, after that then."

"OK Sano," Kaoru smiled mischievously and added, "race you to that gate!" And she was off like a shot before she even finished the challenge.

"Oh no you don't!" Sano yelled as he chased her.

Sano's incredible strength was little match for Kaoru's speed, but running in a kimono slowed her down just enough for him to catch up. Just before her hand reached the gate Sano grabbed her at the waist, and they both tumbled into the grass laughing like children.

"Hahaha, no fair! I was so winning!" she accused.

"Heh, well, maybe you would have if you hadn't been so clumsy and tripped!" he shot back.

"Tripped!? Is that what they are calling cheating these days in the gambling houses?" she retorted playfully before they both broke out into renewed laughter.

As the laughter subsided Kaoru became very aware of his arm still wrapped around her waist. Everything felt like it was slowing down. She couldn't hear the birds singing, or the crickets chirping anymore. The only sound left was her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she felt herself slowly leaning towards him.

"Hey! We are going to be late!" Sano exclaimed as he quickly jumped to his feet, while pulling her up with him.

"Late?" Kaoru asked while trying to hide her embarrassment at the compromising situation.

"Yeah…for that…thing…in town. Sorry. Um…for not mentioning it sooner, but I should really be getting there."

'I am the lowest form of life on the planet. How could I be thinking about kissing her? How many times has Kenshin risked his life for us?

'But she looks so dejected. Could she tell what I was about to do? She couldn't have wanted me to kiss her…could she? No, she must hate me for trying.'

"That's OK," she said very quietly.

'My mission was to make things better for her, and now she looks sadder than she has all day. I am a bad matchmaker, and an even worse friend. Still, there must be something I can do.'

"We should split up so you can run your errands, and I can take care of that thing," He flinched each time he said "thing" now. "Then lets meet at the Akebeko. It will be my treat." He said the last part while shooting her his most winning smile.

"Great, I'll be sure to thank Tae for the meal," she smirked as the spark began to resurface in her eyes.

A bead of sweat rolled down Sano's forehead, and he replied through clenched teeth, "I will pay my tab."

Enjoying the game, Kaoru walked ahead of him trying to look nonchalant. "Sure you will," she said with mock sincerity.

"Hey, I'm no free loader!"

"Oh no, of course not," she added extra sweetly, and flipped her hair innocently.

"I'm not!"

"Don't you have some 'things' to be doing somewhere?" Kaoru teased pointedly, while going into a nearby fabric store.

'That went well," Sano thought sarcastically as he watched her disappear within the store. 'So what am I going to do for an hour?' He passed one of the places he frequently gambled, and slowed to a half step. 'No, I should probably stay as far away from that as possible, at least for the time being.' He sped up, and continued past the door.

'Oh sure, now I'm being responsible. Where was my conscience when I was ready to betray Kenshin? And after everything he has done for me.'

Sano's eyes dimmed as he thought about the night he tricked his friends into having a party so he could have one last good time with them before embarking on a life of crime against the government. He thought about the way he had goaded Kenshin into a sake-drinking contest, so the redhead would be unable to fight him later.

'Kenshin came anyway. He seems so clueless at times--like with this Jou-chan situation--but sometimes, I think he sees more than any of us. He knows me better than I know myself. He knew the only way to really stop Katsu and myself was by fighting me.

'I could see how much it was killing him to hurt me. Attacking him, was killing me too, but we both knew we had to go through it.

'Katsu and I have a bond from our days in the Sekihou Tai, but the friendship Kenshin and I have is tighter somehow. It is like we've always been friends. We just hadn't met yet.

'I've never respected anyone more in my life. Even that first day when I met him, and challenged him to a fight I could tell he was a good man, who could easily be a close friend. I'd gladly die helping Kenshin in any way I could. And yet, there I was holding Kaoru next to me--breathing in her sweet sakura scent--just wanting to be closer to her.

'Forgive me Kenshin!'

Sano was walking down the street aimlessly, still trying to kill the allotted hour before meeting Kaoru. He was getting more regretful of his recent actions with each memory of his friend.

'That's it! I just need to get back on track. I should concentrate on cheering up Jou-chan, and getting her and Kenshin together, when he returns. It was a good idea before, and it still is. And once I see that they are happy, I will be too. And I can put all these feelings behind me.'

Following the epiphany, he realized he was just outside the home of his friend Katsu, which gave him an idea to brighten Jou-chan's day. 'One quick stop, and then I should be getting back to the Akebeko.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To those who have reviewed, thank you so much. I really love getting feedback, comments, praise, large sums of money, etc. I like writing on it's own, but it seems so much more worthwhile knowing others are enjoying it.

To those who haven't reviewed…I kind of wish you would, for all the reasons I listed above. Nonetheless, I hope everyone is enjoying. Thanks for reading!

BTW: Tomorrow is my birthday! Yea me for aging!


	5. Knowing When You're Not Wanted

CROSSING THE LINE - Chapter 5: Knowing when you're not wanted… 

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin flew through the forest. Although his feet were constantly making contact with the ground the casual observer would not have seen this. In fact, it is unlikely, that any without the most skilled eye would have witnessed his passing. He darted around trees, and over the coarse terrain as though he was heir to the wind itself.

He cherished moments like these. For a short time he could be beyond himself. He was beyond his past, beyond the guilt, and beyond the walls he spent so long building. It was only at times like this he felt any measure of true peace.

"Quick of feet, but slow of mind, I see," said the convict's lilting voice. Kenshin thrust himself upward to a tree branch to get a better look at the area, and so as to not be taken unawares.

"Do you even know why you are here, scarred one?" Even Kenshin's heightened battle senses could not detect where the convict was located because his voice was echoing off the surrounding rocky cliffs.

"I know why I'm here. I looooooove to kill, and I'm good at it. In the revolution these qualities were respected, and even purchased for the right price. But now, no one likes to have fun anymore. The same men who paid me for my services, sentenced me to life in a cage. Ironic, no? But the revolution, now that was a time, wasn't it scarred one? Hahahaha, oh such fun to revel in!"

Two throwing stars whistled past Kenshin as he leapt from his tree branch to a nearby rock. "I see you are paying more attention today. Good. Now why don't you run along, and pay attention to your life, and leave me to mine," the convict's musical voice became much darker at the last words.

"You have killed the innocent, and I cannot allow it to continue." Kenshin replied calmly.

"Hmmm…and you are the great protector of the weak, are you? He who wears a reversed blade sword at his waist, and travels all his days putting right the wrongs of man," his voice sang out as he mocked Kenshin. "How noble, how gallant, how full of shit are you!?"

A blade sliced through a limb above Kenshin's head, but he easily dodged the falling debris. Jumping to a nearby clearing, he and the convict crossed swords again. They were evenly matched, and their blades met with such lightning fury that they could not be seen at all.

"Go home hero. Take your crisscrossed scar, and your long red hair, and go back to playing for the masses. Save them from the bad men, drought, disease, hunger, heartache, nightmares, and all forms of pain."

The convict used his left hand to take hold of his sword's scabbard, and roughly rammed it against the wound he had given Kenshin in their first match. This allowed him to back Kenshin against a rock wall. Kenshin's sakabato pressed hard against the other man's sword as the two fighters faced off at close range. While each fought for dominance, the convict leaned in even closer and whispered his last words before fleeing, "Save them from themselves, because you know you'll never save yourself!"

Kenshin was alone in the forest. His arm was once again bleeding from the recent blow, and his mind was reeling from the words the criminal had left him with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru brushed her hand along a small rack of fabrics taking in all the textures with her delicate fingers. She had been looking around for almost twenty minutes now without really seeing anything.

Her mind was still spinning from her walk to town with Sano. She could still feel the weight of his arms against her waist as they were lying together in the soft grass. The memory made her flesh tingle.

'That can't be right. I couldn't be having such a reaction from Sano's touch. It was only meant in friendship, and nothing more!'

She tried to stop the memory there, but it continued on without her approval. She remembered liking the closeness growing between herself and the former fighter-for-hire. She had wanted…needed more. Without knowing exactly what she was doing she leaned into his touch, and felt her mind go numb as she crept ever closer.

Closer, and closer they became, and then she felt him recoil as he leapt to his feet.

And just as suddenly as she had been feeling so inexplicably alive, she felt terrible and guilty.

"Ahem! I think that cloth is tired of being petted, perhaps it is time to move on?" A sales clerk said curtly, as he removed the fabric she had absentmindedly been stroking.

Blinking rapidly, Kaoru tried to regain her composure, "Gomen, I was just leaving."

She quickly left the shop with her head tilted downward so that no one would notice how red her cheeks had become.

'Get it together Kamiya! You have been acting the fool all day. You keep this up, and no one will want to be around you.'

She couldn't stop herself from completing the thought, 'Not that they do now.'

Shielding her eyes from the late afternoon sun, she surveyed the many shops and street carts that lined the road. She sighed, 'so many errands to run, and me without any concentration at all.

'I suppose that isn't entirely true. My mind has been rather set on one thing lately.' Kaoru shut her eyes tightly trying to block out the brown eyes that had been peering into her very soul as of late. She rallied herself, and walked to a shop, which crafted practice weapons for kendo training.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour and twenty minutes after they had separated, Sano found himself in front of the Akebeko waiting for Kaoru. He shifted uncomfortably, 'Maybe I should go look for her. No, she is only ten minutes late. Her errands probably just took longer than she thought they would, or she ran into a friend, or she lost track of time, or she was kidnapped!'

Panic at the thought of someone hurting "his" Jou-chan gripped him. 'She is never late. Something must have happened! I shouldn't have left her alone!'

He took off down the street to save his would-be captive friend when he heard her calling his name. "Sano!?" He spun around with speed that almost equaled Kenshin's.

"You're alright!" he said happily, and hugged the unsuspecting girl.

"Um…of course I am. I was just shopping," she replied, very aware of how many people were watching the couple hug in public.

"But you were running late, and I thought something happened," even as he said the words he realized how foolish they seemed. "I guess I overreacted," he finished sheepishly.

"Thanks."

"For acting like an overprotective lunatic?" he asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"For caring enough to act like an overprotective lunatic," she smiled.

Sano could feel his resolve to ignore his feelings for Kaoru weaken. 'When she smiles at me I feel like I'm the most important person in the world instead of some freeloading former fighter-for-hire with too many unpaid tabs, and not enough willpower to stay away from the gambling houses and sake.

'Is that how Kenshin feels? Does he even know what he has with her? Does he know what he is going to lose if he continues the way he has been?'

Sano led Kaoru into the Akebeko, and Tae seated them at a corner table. She obviously wanted to ask why the two were alone together, but decided against it. Though Sano noticed Tsubame and Tae curiously peeking at them quite frequently. Kaoru did not seem to be aware of the stir they had caused.

In fact, the awkward silence they had encountered earlier had been replaced by an almost non-stop string of stories and banter that not even the marvelous beef pot was able to waylay.

Minutes stretched into hours as Kaoru told stories about former students at the dojo, and he told her of his various encounters as a fighter-for-hire. They were both so at ease with one another that it seemed impossible they had never shared these stories before.

"So there I was, surrounded by thirteen guys brandishing katanas and wearing chain mail, and all I had was this board I picked up in the alley. Three of them come at me from the left, and two from the right. I dropped to one knee and kicked the ones on the right down by swinging my other leg against their shins. At the same time I took the board, and slapped the lead guy on the left so that he fell back onto the other two." Sano continued his tale growing more animated with every delighted giggle from his attentive audience of one.

"But instead of stopping there, the three of them kept stumbling backwards while another wave was attacking, and suddenly there was this giant pile of samurai trying to stand up under the weight of their heavy gear. So I jump back up, and see there are only two of them still upright. Now, they weren't the tallest of the bunch, and they looked like they might relieve themselves at any moment."

"Oh stop that! They would not have," Kaoru chided, but was clearly entertained nonetheless.

"No, seriously, but you do have to picture all their buddies lying on the ground flailing their arms and legs while cursing. Not to mention me still totally unharmed with my big imposing slab of wood in hand," Kaoru blushed and Sano flashed a smile, "The next thing I knew, they were running away."

"Hehe, good story. I don't believe a word of it, of course. Still, it was amusing."

"Wait, that isn't the best part by a long shot. And I swear this is all true." Sano's eyes sparkled as he continued. "I watched as they ran down an embankment, but one of them must have slipped on something in his rush because he fell over, and took the other one with him. Since the ground was slanted, they didn't just fall in a pile like the others, oh no, they were rolling.

"Can you imagine two silver and black clad men rolling down a hill flipping over one another all the way? That is, until the mud stopped them. When they finally got up they looked like…well, I think you can guess.

"That's gross! Hahahaha! Oh, I can't believe I'm laughing at this terrible story."

"Of course, I probably should have been paying less attention to them, and more attention to the eleven men, who had managed to get up by this time. They took me by surprise, and stole all my money."

"All that and they didn't even get anything!?" Kaoru couldn't control her laughter anymore, and it was causing quite a few looks from fellow diners.

"Hey!" an indignant Sano shouted.

"Hahha…oh….haha…OK, sorry Sano, it's just, that wasn't a true story was it?" she asked trying to control her laughter enough to speak.

"I swear on the last piece of beef, it is all true."

"Ohhh, I see. The whole thing was crafted so you could get away with the last of our beef pot without me noticing," she smiled with mock suspicion.

Mustering every ounce of charm and class, Sano replied to her quandary in the most proper manner possible. "Your words do me great harm, I assure you. To prove my intentions are beyond reproach I offer the last piece to you Kaoru-dono."

He bowed slightly, and extended the chopsticks holding the last morsel to her when he noticed a marked change in her demeanor. The laughter had died upon Kaoru's lips. A pained look shown in her eyes as though his words had caused her physical injury. Her shoulders started to shake just slightly before she ran out of the restaurant.

A very confused Sano found dozens of faces staring down at him from other tables. But those weren't the eyes he was worried about. The look in Kaoru's eyes had shaken him to his core. 'What did I do? She looked so stricken. I just offered her the last piece of beef.' Realization hit him, and his eyes opened wide.

'Oh Kuso! I called her Kaoru-dono. That's what Kenshin calls her!'

Not stopping to acknowledge the concerned look on Tae's face, Sano burst through the Akebeko doors, and followed Kaoru as fast as his legs would allow.

At first he couldn't see her. He mustered all his strength, and drove his powerful muscles into a hard run. Just as he cleared town he caught a glimpse of her far ahead, and still running fast.

"JOU-CHAN!" he shouted hoping she would at least slow down enough for him to catch up. She didn't break her stride at all.

"PLEASE Jou-chan!" he tried again, his voice sounding more anguished. This time she glanced over her shoulder, but as she did so her sandal got caught on the fallen limb in front of her. She had been running extremely fast, so the sudden stop caused her to fall with great force.

Nearly out of breath, Sano caught up to her. She had curled up into a ball so tight it looked as though she was trying to disappear. He kneeled beside her, and carefully reached his hand out to cup her shoulder.

"Jou-chan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to fall. I was just worried about you, and I…" He broke off when he heard her stifle a sob.

'She is crying. I made her cry. How can I admonish Kenshin for leaving her when I'm here causing her pain?'

"Jou-chan, are you alright?"

"NOO!" she screamed at him.

He withdrew his hand and stood up, taking a few steps back, from surprise. She quickly got to her feet, and continued her rant.

"No, I'm not alright. I'm upset! And I'm sad! And I'm tired! And I'm confused! I don't want to feel any of this, but I do! I'm just so sick of being the weak one, crying because someone else has left me. I'm sick of not being strong enough to be OK with being alone."

The anger in her tone was gradually subsiding, and she became quieter. "But most of all, I can't understand why I have to have so many…" her voice cracked as she continued, "beautiful, wonderful memories that end in me crying."

Acting on instinct, Sano softly pulled her to his chest, and allowed her to cry while gently stroking her hair. After a few minutes, Kaoru pulled away from him, and wiped her eyes. "That's twice I've burdened you this week," she said quietly with a forced laugh.

"Look at me," he raised her chin with his hand, so that he could look into her tear-stained eyes. "You have NEVER, and will NEVER be a burden to me, or anyone. I have messed up so many times trying to help you, but if there is ever anything I can do for you, I will try my hardest."

A small smile touched her lips at the sincerity in his words. He continued to look into her eyes without realizing he was still touching her face until he felt her hand curl around his. For a moment, they remained like that, but finally she pulled his hand down, but didn't release it.

Her head dropped for a moment, but then she met his eyes again. "My sandal tore when I fell."

Sano tried not to, but he found himself laughing. It came in a little burst he tried to hold back at first, but soon exploded out into a rolling laugh. Initially Kaoru looked almost offended, but his laughter was infectious, and she needed the release, so soon they were both laughing hysterically.

"Hahahaha…oh….hah…OK, we have to get you back to the dojo. Hahaha…and you can't walk without your sandal, so…" Sano scooped the still giggling Kaoru up into his arms.

"Woah! Sano! Put me down!"

"You want to walk on twigs and rocks until we reach home, or do you want to be carried?"

"Fair enough, but you are NOT telling Yahiko about this. I'll never hear the end of it. And Sano," she smiled and relaxed into a more comfortable position, "thank you."

Sano felt better, knowing he could do something for Kaoru, even if it was just acting as a transportation device.

Not long after he had begun walking he could feel she had fallen asleep. Her warm breath fanned across his neck, and the rhythmic beating of her heart sounded against his chest.

'This is becoming a reoccurring theme with us. I've been holding her so often now that she is beginning to feel really right in my arms.'

Sano reached the dojo, and took the sleeping girl into her room, and laid her onto her futon, careful not to wake her.

As he pulled his arm away, and turned to leave he heard her take in a deep breath and murmur, "Sano."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I've been having some computer problems, but I'm still doing my best to post regularly. Thanks for the reviews! They are always much appreciated.


	6. Dead Man Laughing

CROSSING THE LINE - Chapter 6: Dead Man Laughing… 

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sano made his way to the doctor's house extremely early the next morning. He had gotten very little sleep the night before--as his mind would not let go of Kaoru's last whispered word.

She had been sleeping at the time, but hearing his name voiced by those soft pink lips was haunting his thoughts.

'I'm sure it didn't mean anything. I am just the last person she was talking to, so she whispered my name in her sleep, that's all!' Try as he might, he could not deny the happiness her subconscious murmur had caused. After all, hadn't she once said Kenshin's name while asleep, even though Sano had been the last person to be with her? Perhaps it did have more meaning after all.

Finally, he arrived at his intended destination, and braced himself for the inevitable confrontation. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, and heard someone shuffling around inside, and then Megumi's tired voice called out, "This better be an emergency," as she opened the door.

"Hi Fox, I wa…" but Sano was cut off by the door, which she had slammed shut in his face.

Sano groaned, 'this is going to be more difficult than I thought.' He pulled the door back open, and walked inside to face the angry doctor. She was still wearing her sleeping robes, and her hair was tangled from a night of tossing and turning. Her eyes were only slightly open as if even the smallest amount of light was painful.

"You look beautiful in the mornings," Sano tried to flatter her, but the result was much more like teasing.

"You don't seem to need the skills of a doctor. I see you are not bleeding. So unless you wish to be, you should come back later," her voice steadily rising as she continued.

"Listen Fo…Megumi, I'm sorry I woke you up, but this is kind of an emergency." Sano said while doing his best impersonation of innocent pleading eyes. He waited semi-patiently for her response.

She involuntarily softened at his ridiculous attempt to look like a sweet guy, who just needed some help. "Very well, what do you need?"

Sano smiled widely feeling victory at hand, "I need you to make breakfast for Jou-chan, Yahiko, and myself!"

"Grab that kitchen knife," she ordered evenly.

"You want me to help make breakfast?" he asked somewhat confused.

"No, I want to cut you with it for waking me up for that." She turned away from him, and headed back to her room--adding over her shoulder, "Kick yourself out, I'm going back to bed."

Sano rushed to catch up with her, gripping her small shoulder with his massive hand. "Please Megumi, I really messed things up for Jou-chan yesterday, and I don't want her to have to worry about making breakfast for everybody. But I can't cook, and I don't have any money, so…"

Letting out a deep breath she finished for him, "So you want me to do it."

He nodded hopefully. His hand was still upon her shoulder, and the closeness combined with the pleading in his eyes, which was much more sincere now, overruled her senses. She found she could not refuse him.

"I am far too nice," she finally said in agreement, "Besides, no one should have to eat her cooking, not even Kaoru." She felt a little more herself after making the joke at Kaoru's expense.

"Thank you so much! I will make this up to you!" he exclaimed happily. "I need to pick something else up, and then I'll be back to get the food." He rushed out the door leaving Megumi alone in her hallway.

Her hand moved to the place where his had been resting. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Then she began to busy herself preparing the breakfast she had promised the smooth-talking man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning sun attacked Kaoru. She could feel its warm light radiating over her thin eyelids. She turned away, and tried to resume her slumber, but it was too late. The sun had won again, as it always did, except when the smell of breakfast beat it to the punch.

She mentally groaned at the thought of breakfast. 'All that time in town yesterday, and I forgot to pick up food for today.' Resigned to her fate of being awake for the day, she pushed herself up from her comfortable futon, and began dressing. She reached for her sandals, but found one of them was broken.

She looked at it sadly remembering the events of the previous night. 'I was so harsh toward Sano. We had been having such an enjoyable evening until I ruined it by running out. Why did I react that way? He didn't mean any harm by what he said.'

'I attacked him, and all he did was try to rescue me…again.'

Sighing, she felt her recent actions once again weighing heavily on her conscience. 'I'll find a way to do something nice for him. I guess that isn't going to be another decent breakfast though.'

Then making her way to the kitchen, she hoped she could put something together with the odds and ends at her disposal. 'A cup full of rice, some pickles, seasonings, and half a bottle of sake. Well, it wouldn't be the worst meal I ever made.'

"I don't even want to know what you think you are going to do with that stuff," a grumpy Yahiko said looking over the ingredients she had gathered.

"I suppose you have a better idea."

"You and Sano were in town forEVER yesterday. Even a baka and a buso should have been able to bring back something worthwhile."

"That's it! You're going to get it now!" she yelled with a hint of sisterly love for the spiky-haired boy.

"What? Are you going to give me a double helping of breakfast?" he shot back.

Yahiko's training paid off, as he was able to dodge the various kitchen accessories being hurled at him by the irritated Kaoru. However, there was a reason she was the master, and he was the pupil. And that reason hit him squarely on the shoulder in the form of a large shaker of pepper.

"Ouch!" he shouted in protest.

"It probably serves you right, punk," came a voice from just outside the kitchen.

Kaoru instantly stiffened at the sound of Sano's deep smooth voice. When had her body begun betraying her? Traitorous hands were hurriedly adjusting her kimono, and straightening her hair as he entered. While her equally unfaithful cheeks flushed a dark pink at his presence.

'I am probably just embarrassed to be caught throwing random objects at my student. Even if it is just Sano.' But her body disagreed, as her heart pattered a little faster at the mental mention of his name.

"Morning, Sano," she said trying to force a relaxed position and tone with little success.

Sano smiled warmly at her. 'How can she look so bright and fresh this early in the morning? Whoa, did I just think that?'

"I brought breakfast," and then more softly, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," she smiled back at him, feeling lost within his gaze.

Yahiko eyed the two suspiciously, and took action to break up their strange behavior. "Well, at least someone knows how to get breakfast," and for good measure, "Even if you are a baka rooster-head."

The three sat down to breakfast. Yahiko rubbed the new bruise Sano had given him on his other shoulder to match the one Kaoru inflicted earlier. 'Keeping an eye on these two is hard on my body. Sano and Kaoru have been spending a lot of time together since Kenshin left. I hope they know what they are getting into.'

"Mmm, this meal is wonderful Sano. Who made it?" Kaoru asked.

"What? You don't think I can cook?" he asked feigning insult.

"So, Megumi then?" Kaoru retorted playfully.

Sano made the only reasonable response he could. He flicked a wad of sticky rice at Kaoru with his chopstick. It caught her off guard, and landed on her cheek. Her mouth dropped open, and her lips twitched as she stared unbelieving at Sano.

Yahiko was laughing hysterically already, and Sano was doing everything he could to stifle the laughter building inside him. But as Kaoru continued to look more like a fish than a dojo master, he found himself overwhelmed.

"You think this if funny!?" Kaoru said in a strained voice.

Splish! Rice splattered between Sano's eyes, halting his laughter momentarily, but causing Yahiko's to double in strength.

"I guess it is funny," she said in a false sweet voice with a wicked smile.

"Jou-chan, prepare to be riced!" Sano exclaimed quickly as he began to pelt her with globs of the remaining food. But Kaoru was ready for him with her own barrage. Yahiko decided he wanted no part of the fight, and backed up so as not to be caught in the crossfire.

He watched them for a little bit, but as he realized they were running low on food, he decided he should be elsewhere when they chose to clean the mess. Kaoru and Sano didn't even notice his absence as they continued to joyously assault one another.

Their laughter died down as they wore themselves out, and exhausted their ammunition supply. They were breathing hard, but still facing off in attack positions from across the table.

"Give up?" Sano asked between breaths.

"I'm winning. Why would I give up?" Kaoru managed to respond as her chest laboriously rose and fell.

"How are you winning?"

"You are far filthier than me," she explained in a voice meant to convey this was the only logical conclusion to be drawn.

"I'm a bigger target!" he argued.

"I'll say."

"Hey!" he gasped, pretending to be extremely wounded by her vicious words.

Kaoru's only response was a girlish giggle at his frustration. Straightening her pose out of attack mode, she surveyed the damage they had wrought upon the helpless room. She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't say it," he interjected before any words could escape.

Caught off-guard, she cocked her head toward him. "What was I going to say?"

"We should really clean this mess," he said for her.

"Well, if you insist. Thanks for offering to help!" Kaoru said mischievously.

"No, I mean, that's what you would have said, if you had…" He knew he had been tricked, and he might as well just concede to helping.

"I guess I really did lose," he said of his predicament as he watched Kaoru turn away to gather cleaning supplies. Her hair swished over her narrow back. His eyes trailed downward to where her belt pulled the fabric of her kimono tight to her small waist before rounding out at her hips. 'Even covered in food she looks beautiful.'

Before he was able to follow this observation with the, now routine guilt-laden follow-up thoughts of his friend Kenshin, he saw Kaoru slip on a patch of rice. Moving with surprising speed he reached her side before she met the floor.

He pulled her back into a standing position. His arms were wrapped around her waist. Her hands rested upon his, and her back leaned against his broad chest.

'I should let go,' he begrudgingly thought, but then he felt her fingers skim delicately across the backside of his hand. It was such a light touch, and yet it's deliberate motion sent a wave of pleasure coursing through his arm, and stopping with a tingle in his neck.

He felt her move against his embrace, and he loosened his grasp only slightly, not yet ready to be away from her. But instead of pulling away, she simply turned in place so that they were facing one another.

She tilted her head to meet his eyes. "My hero, again," she said just above a whisper.

Kaoru felt strange looking at the man she had now known for only a year. Had their time together really been so brief? She felt as though he had been a part of her life forever, but at the same time it was as though she was seeing something in him she had never noticed before.

As they stood unmoving, she was suddenly very aware of Sano's bare chest, and their nearness. An odd sense of fear and anxiousness built up inside her. She felt as though she might explode if they stood there any longer just looking at each other. Finally, she backed away from him. His arms reluctantly released her, and the sensation of his fingers slowly dragging along her waist as she moved away was very acute.

"I-I'll get the rags and soap if you get the water," she said in almost a trance state. Their eyes were still locked, and she made no move to initiate her plan.

Sano was sure he had lost all power of speech so he replied with a barely noticeable nod. At last Kaoru managed to disengage her eyes from the link they had formed, and she walked out of the door without looking back at him. But she was sure his eyes were still upon her.

Instead of heading for the closet with the supplies, she walked to her room--pulling the shoji screen closed behind her. She sank down to her futon, and hugged her knees tightly to her chest.

'Where are you Kenshin?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blades spun past his fiery red hair, and embedded themselves into the soft bark of a nearby tree. He propelled himself from the ground--and actually began to run along the sides of trees and boulders--moving much faster than the eye could trace. Still, the metal blades cut through the air toward him. Although he avoided each one with artful precision, one ricocheted off a large stone, and found itself buried deep within his thigh.

"How long can you keep this up scarred one?" an unnaturally calm voice taunted. The convict moved before him at a pace that was alarmingly similar to Kenshin's. "I banter, you brood, we fight, you bleed, I run, you chase--it never ends! Really, don't you ever get tired of it all?

"I could suggest other activities." The psychotic man threw more blades while he lazily spoke as though they were simply having afternoon tea, and not fighting for their lives. "There is always gambling, but you are probably too dull for that. Hmm…what about a nice whorehouse? Yes, I suppose that would require at least a passing interest in pleasure. I know! What about, NOT chasing me?"

Kenshin launched himself high above the man, and brought his sword down upon him. However, as so many times before, the convict managed to dodge just in time. "I guess that is a no then?"

"This will end when you are in the custody of the police, and innocents have nothing further to fear from you," Kenshin stated resolutely.

"How droll. Really scarred one, do you think you've been appointed protector of Japan? If you were, I certainly wasn't around for the ceremony," he snidely replied.

Both men were now standing still watching their opponent. After so much exertion neither was ready to turn down a pause if it meant they could catch their breath.

"I do what I can to atone for the transgressions of my past. Something you would know nothing about," Kenshin said with a strange mix of passion and serenity.

"You mean you carry your guilt around like some kind of misguided badge of honor? No, I know nothing of that. I've done terrible things, and I loved every minute of it. I don't deny what I am as you do."

"I never enjoyed it!" Kenshin shouted.

"Oh? I never said _you_ did. Hmmm…and yet, you were quick to refute the possibility. Me think the scarred one doth protest too much." An eerie smile played across the man's thin lips as his piercing eyes seemed to stare directly through Kenshin.

'This battle has gone on too long. We are both worn out, but he has managed to wound me on multiple occasions, while there is barely a scratch on him. I've let his words rattle me, and he has had the edge because of it,' Kenshin thought as he tried to mentally regroup for the inevitable confrontation.

'It seems that as much as he claims to enjoy killing, he is indifferent to killing me. He likes easy prey. Right now he just wants to escape, and he doesn't care if that means out running me or killing me.'

Kenshin's bright amethyst eye's scrutinized the convict's twisted face. He searched his battle aura for something that would swing the battle to his advantage. He had been gone from Kaoru and the others for far too long, and this needed to end.

"Are you thinking about how to kill me scarred one?"

The question startled Kenshin. "I do not kill," he replied firmly.

"Who are you trying to convince?" The man's dark eyes danced with pleasure as Kenshin flinched at his words. "Did you count them scarred one?"

Truly confused, but unsure whether or not he wanted clarity Kenshin hesitantly asked, "Of what are you speaking?"

"The ones you killed, of course. Did you count them as you took their futures? Do you know how many times you sounded the death knell for someone? Do you have a number for how many people you took from their loved ones?"

Kenshin could feel the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rise as he bristled at the man's blunt words. To recall his past in such frank, and unremorseful tones was unthinkable.

"You say you protect to atone for those you've killed? When does it end? Can you get the numbers to balance--saved lives versus slain lives? But how do you even know you are saving anyone? People live, that is their natural state. How can you be so sure that by intervening in the affairs of others that you've made any difference? If you create life indirectly, then do you not also take it? How many have died as a result of your actions, if not from your blade?

This struck a cord with Kenshin as he thought of Jin-e, Shishio, and all the others throughout the years who would not settle for a defeat less permanent than death. His violet eyes became clouded with doubt.

The convict saw his opening and drew his katana. He charged Kenshin in what seemed to be a direct assault, but before he was within sword's reach he pushed himself into a flying spin maneuver that caught Kenshin off guard. Twisting out of the way at the last minute, Kenshin managed to avoid a fatal gouge. However, there was now a large gash in his back, and he could feel his right arm begin to grow numb.

"See what happens when you let life pass you by scarred one?" The convict spoke venomously as he charged forward again swinging his blade. Kenshin dodged smoothly, but the pain was slowing him down. "You've been denying yourself. How are you supposed to help anybody weighed down with a ridiculous impossible mission?"

A blow to his leg sent Kenshin stumbling backwards. "I like you scarred one. You're feisty like me, but this has really gone on quite long enough. There are young women to do, and throats to slit." The convict readied himself to deliver the deathblow when he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

Then a cut formed on his right arm, then another on his left. The convict marveled at Kenshin's reserve of strength after the beating he had undergone. In truth, Kenshin wasn't sure where this hidden power had come from either. But when he had heard the man's mention of "young women" his mind had become possessed by one thought--Kaoru. He would return to her.

The two swords met in a savage struggle. No longer were there fancy aerial moves, or long practiced strategies. This was sweat and anger and the hunger to triumph over an opponent at all costs. Blood splattered against the unsuspecting forestry as shadows violently danced toward their finale.

Kenshin's entire body moved in time with his sakabato. It was as if he were a human weapon writing with a deadly poetry. His movements were unearthly fluid, so it wasn't surprising that when the convict managed to change directions suddenly, that Kenshin was able to once again find him with his sword. Only at this angle, it was the sharpened edge that barreled toward the other man.

In the time it takes a second to form, Kenshin saw his mistake. Milliseconds sped past as he sought to withdraw his blade in time. His weakened and bloodied arm muscles clenched against the power of inertia driving the blade ever forward toward the man's vulnerable torso.

With incredible strain to his body, Kenshin managed to detour the blade's path before impact. The convict fell to his knees. His exhausted shoulders shook with unbridled laughter at the diminutive rurouni standing before him.

"What is so funny?" Kenshin couldn't stop himself from asking.

"You are. For days you track me, engage me in battle, and haunt my every move. And now, here you are, sparring my life at a painful cost to yourself," he laughed more quietly now.

Kenshin knew what he meant. His arms burned from the stress he had put them through by stopping the sakabato in time.

"So you take me back, and I die from lack of freedom, or they kill me for escaping. Either way I'm a dead man who would be free and alive if not for you, but you can't see that, can you?" His words were increasingly bitter.

"No, only someone dying upon your precious non-killing sword would be counted as a life you took." Shaking, he rose to his feet, and stepped nearer to Kenshin whose blade was still pointing threateningly at the convict. "So be it," and with that the convict thrust himself upon Kenshin's extended sakabato.

And as the convict's last breath escaped him, Kenshin was sure he could hear him laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Longest chapter ever! Whoo.

So I debated what to do on the rating because of the death scene, but upon comparison to other fics, I figured PG13 was appropriate. However, if anyone disagrees, please let me know. I'd hate to get kicked off before I even finish my first story.

Please review!


	7. A Path Diverged

CROSSING THE LINE - Chapter 7: A path diverged… 

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dark crimson spread across the shiny silver surface. Tiny liquid veins diverged from the bulk of the moving mass, and dripped from the sharpened edge of the blade. Kenshin watched, unmoving, until the substance made its way to his fingers, which still tightly held the hilt of his sword.

The sudden sensation of warm blood on his hand brought him back to the reality of the situation. He pulled the sakabato from the man's chest, and watched as the body fell backwards to the ground with a thud.

The sakabato tumbled to the earth. Kenshin didn't even notice he had released his grip. His eyes were drawn to the still open eyes of the convict. Those dark angry eyes that had so recently been full of energy and vigor were now vacantly staring up at him.

His thin lips were upturned into an eerie smile. In death, he didn't look so much at peace as he looked pleased with himself. It was as though he was saying he had won in the end with that evil leer and twisted smirk.

Kenshin had seen death before. He had caused it too many times to count. Blood and corpses were nothing new to him, and yet he could feel his skin grow cold. His senses dulled, and his vision darkened. Dropping to his knees, he could feel bile violently rise within him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sano observed the young woman carrying laundry. She had been acting distracted since the food fight earlier. He had brought the water back to the kitchen expecting her to be there, but she had not been.

He went to the closet where the supplies were kept, but she was nowhere to be seen. Then he saw her stepping out of her room. She had looked so withdrawn, but when she noticed him standing there she flashed a smile.

'She's hiding something.'

His thoughts were pulled back to the present as he watched Yahiko run up to her.

"I thought this was a dojo, when am I going to practice kendo!?" an impatient Yahiko asked Kaoru.

Kaoru peeked over at Yahiko from behind a large basket piled high with clothing. "When you stop complaining, and start helping so that these chores get done."

"I'm not slave labor, you know," he pouted.

"If even Sano can help, then I would think you could too." She chided him as she set the basket down next to the laundry tub.

Sano began to object when he realized he had just been volunteered for more cleaning duty, but the pleading look that Kaoru shot him overruled his better judgment. "Uh, yeah kid, so you better get to work," he said to Yahiko.

Sano ignored the obligatory "I'm not a kid" statement from Yahiko, and turned toward Kaoru. She was still sporting her best innocent look, so he still couldn't bring himself to talk his way out of cleaning. "OK, but no laundry," he finally said.

'How did I get roped into this? I already spent most of the morning cleaning out the kitchen!' She smiled and handed him a brush for cleaning the dojo floor. Her fingers brushed his in the exchange, sending a jolt of sensation through his arm. 'On second thought, she could use the help, and it isn't like I have anything better to be doing.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin wasn't sure how much time had passed.

Once his senses came back to him, he had begun fervently working on a temporary burial for the man whose piercing eyes still haunted him. He had scratched at the ground using nearby branches and rocks, but was making no progress. Instead his hands were quickly becoming blistered and bloodied.

He looked at the sakabato lying where he had let it fall after the convict impaled himself. The blood had darkened to a sickly color, and hardened on the blade.

When his pale hands retrieved it, he felt almost repelled by the weapon. Its weight seemed heavier than it had in the past. And the feel of the leather-wrapped hilt against his skin made his flesh crawl.

Finally steadying himself, he managed to modify one of his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu maneuvers to create a deep chasm in the hardened earth. He then carefully picked up the now cold body, and placed it inside.

The ghostly smile still clung to the dead man's lips as Kenshin began to coat the body with the displaced sediment. Once he had finished he wasted no time leaving the area. He traveled at a surprisingly quick pace given the heavy emotional burden he was carrying.

His long bangs covered his empty expression. His battle worn, tattered clothing flowed over his slim frame in the breeze, and his sakabato hung limply at his side.

He had considered leaving it behind, but something the convict had said stopped him. He couldn't escape who he was. Kenshin knew the blood didn't just stain the sword, or his hands, or the borrowed blue robes he wore. The sword was just a tool. It couldn't be held responsible for killing.

This stain was embedded in him, and not from this one death. No matter how many lives he saved it would never be cleansed. It would never be erased, because it was a part of who he had become.

'I know I did not kill that man. He thrust himself upon my blade. It was not the first time I've watched an opponent kill himself following a fight.' Memories of his duel with Jin-e flooded his mind. He unconsciously rubbed away the dried blood that was still clinging to his hands.

'No, his words are what's truly bothering me. Without realizing it, I've been trying to find some kind of quantifiable solution to a problem that cannot be reasoned. No matter what I do I can never change the past. I can't resurrect what I've taken. If I could Tomoe would still be alive.

'But if she did still live I would never have met Kaoru. Do such thoughts betray Tomoe's memory?' His already sad disposition became even more melancholy. His hands were still working to remove the dried blood that he had already flaked off, and were now becoming raw from the friction.

'I cannot clear my conscious with good deeds--this is clear now. I must deal with the guilt itself if I am ever to be free, but when nightmares still plague me after ten years, what chance do I have? Perhaps he knew this, and that is why he was laughing in the end.'

His nimble feet continued carrying him to the Kamiya dojo. He both dreaded and longed to return to his friends--to Kaoru.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Yahiko, clean the dojo floors! Yahiko, organize the weapons! Yahiko, hang the laundry out to dry! Yahiko, go to town, and buy food!' The young swordsman in training thought disdainfully as he approached town. 'What ever happened to, Yahiko, get ready for practice?'

He kicked at a rock, which had been unwisely resting in his path. It made a satisfying noise as it smacked into a nearby wall.

"Does the Kamiya Kasshin style call for attacking inanimate objects, or was that your own move?" Megumi asked dryly.

"Where did you come from?" Yahiko asked with surprise.

"You do realize you are standing in front of the clinic, don't you?"

Yahiko tried to hide his embarrassment at his actions and statement. "Of course, I did. I was just surprised you were milling about outside instead of with a patient."

Megumi decided to let his jab pass because he was obviously in turmoil over something. "What brings you to town alone--going to see Tsubame?" She asked the last part, knowing it would not be the case given his disposition, but hoping to draw the real reason out.

"Bah! Buso and the rooster have me running their errands for them now."

'Kaoru and Sanosuke's errands?' The thought gave her a chill.

"You mean the errands for the dojo," she tried to correct.

"Whatever, all I know is now that Kenshin is gone I've gotten almost no sword training done! And you'd think since that baka rooster-head is ALWAYS hanging around now that he could do a little more."

"I see." Her normally sharp wit and attitude seemed to retreat as she lowered her eyes.

"Megumi?" Yahiko noticed the change in her, and became concerned.

"It's all right, Yahiko."

Yahiko decided to change his approach to the subject. "He really is a baka, you know. It's probably all those bandages he is always wearing. They are cutting off the supply of oxygen to his brain."

She smiled knowingly, "thank you, Yahiko. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, I was picking up food so there was something to eat tonight."

"Well, Kaoru would still be the one cooking, and I have plenty, so you are welcome to stay."

"If I don't return then what are they going to do for dinner?" Yahiko asked with a sly grin, remembering the array of food Kaoru had attempted to put together into some kind of breakfast.

She just smiled wickedly and said, "not our problem."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe that little rat hasn't come back yet!" Sano said angrily as his stomach rumbled.

"I think he is upset that I haven't been training with him much for the last couple of days." Kaoru said thoughtfully.

"Is that any reason for us to starve to death?!" Sano exclaimed.

Kaoru smiled at his hysterics, "Don't be so dramatic. We had a big breakfast."

"Yeah, and then we ate the leftovers for lunch, and there's nothing else left!"

Kaoru only giggled at the frantic man.

"I don't see what is so funny about this," he responded dryly.

"You realize, we'd still have something to eat if you hadn't started a food fight this morning."

"Me!?"

"I certainly wasn't the one who tossed the first ball of rice." She brought a hand to the cheek that had been assaulted earlier.

He smiled sheepishly, "yeah, I got you good with that one."

Kaoru steeled herself against the impulse to attack him with her bokken. "OK, lets try to get through one conversation without acting like children."

"OK, but just one." Sano smirked, and went to the kitchen.

Kaoru followed, and once again gathered all the remaining food. They both stared at the assortment with trepidation. Before long the pair had prepared an even more foreboding meal.

They sat down, and simultaneously took a bite. Looking at each other, they each struggled to present a smile for the other, but disgust was evident on both faces. The contorted gesture was quite comical, and once again the duo was overcome with laughter.

"Hahahaha, well, we tried to be adult about it. Now what?" Sano asked, trying to slow his breathing.

"Oh! I know! Yahiko always has a stash of candy in his room!" Kaoru's eyes gleamed brightly.

"You want to steal candy from a child?" Sano asked suspiciously.

Kaoru nodded enthusiastically, and he found himself laughing even harder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One sugar induced coma later, the two were lying on the porch looking up at the stars.

"That was the best meal ever." Kaoru sighed happily.

"I know. That is the eleventh time you've said so."

"Think Yahiko will be mad?" she asked.

"He's the one who drove us to it."

"Heh! I guess you're right. This is nice," she said airily.

Sano's breath caught at her words, wondering what she meant.

Kaoru continued. "I've always liked the stars. Dad and I used to come out here, and he would point to them, and make up stories about how they got there." Sano's head turned toward her. He saw she was still staring into the heavens, totally caught up in the memory.

"See that bright one that is all by itself? He called that one The Warrior. He said its power burned so brightly that the other stars were afraid of it." Her eyes glistened as she retold the story. "I always felt so sorry for him because he was all alone. Sometimes I'd come out on my own when they thought I was asleep, and I'd stare up at The Warrior, and talk to him so that he wouldn't be lonely."

She tilted her head toward Sano, who was still watching her. "It's silly," she said quietly.

"No, it's sweet. You always worry about everyone else."

"You don't have to say that," she said dismissively.

Sano's brow crinkled as he examined her innocent face. "You really can't see it can you?"

"See what?" she asked, confused.

"The way you take care of everyone here." Kaoru let out a short laugh. "No, I'm serious. A legendary former Hitokiri, an aspiring samurai orphan, a doctor with a scandalous past, and a dashing former fighter-for-hire--what could possibly keep such an unlikely group together?"

She waited for him to answer his own rhetorical question. "You, Jou-chan. You don't just take care of us, you care about us." He captured her hand in his, and squeezed gently to reinforce the sentiment behind his words.

She was very aware of her hand in his, and she could feel a blush spreading over her cheeks. "You exaggerate," she finally said.

"Only when I'm describing my past battles." He shot her his most winning smile, and as he had hoped, it was infectious. "Never about you," he added with another squeeze to the hand.

He rolled his head back toward the night sky. "I've never seen you look at the stars before."

"I haven't for a long time. It hurt too much to be out here knowing Dad wasn't asleep inside." She could feel his thumb running along the side of her hand comfortingly.

"What changed?" he asked softly.

"You're here," she replied simply.

"Jou-chan, I have something I've been meaning to give you." He sat up, and reluctantly let go of her hand. She followed his lead, puzzled as to what he would be giving her. Sano withdrew a rolled canvas from his pocket.

"You've been really good to me, and I know things have been hard for you lately, and I haven't always made that better." She opened her mouth to protest, but he put up his hand. "Please, you know it is true.

"Anyway, I noticed there was a place that you go to a lot, so I figured you might like a painting of it. So I asked Katsu if he could make one. He owed me a favor, so you don't have to worry about me not paying for it or anything," he rambled nervously.

'A place I go a lot? Does he mean the dojo? Why wouldn't he just say that?' She let him continue at his own pace without trying to ask any questions or interject.

"Well, knowing how much you like the stars too, it just seemed to make more sense, because they kind of look like stars in a way."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she tried to discern his words. 'What would look like stars?'

"Heh, I guess I have you kind of confused. I should just give it to you. Here you go." And with that he handed her the canvas.

Despite the awkward presentation, she was very excited about the gift. She had rarely received anything, even for her birthday since she had lost her parents. And somehow, a gesture like this coming from Sano was even more special, though she was actively trying to deny that feeling.

But as she let the painting unfurl, her excitement fled. There, in masterfully painted brush strokes, was the most beautiful rendering of fireflies in a sakura grove she had ever seen.

Once again, she was presented with a painful reminder of past loss, and of the man who was absent. The same man she had been thinking about less and less as her thoughts of Sano increased.

Sano's smile faded as he watched her eyes become glassy, and her hands tremble. 'No, what have I done now?'

"Jou-chan?"

"I'm sorry Sano. I-I can't!" She jumped to her feet, and turned to flee to her room, but strong hands held her still.

"No, please, tell me what's wrong. Don't run away from me." He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he desperately wanted her to stay--to confide in him whatever it was that was causing her so much pain.

"Just let me go!" She yelled, and pounded his chest with her small fists.

"Not until you tell me why it made you cry." He said in gentle tones as he pulled her closer.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what's wrong with me! I thought I loved him, but now he has left again, and you're here confusing me by being nice, and funny, and infuriating, and beautiful, and gentle, and tall, and…and."

Her knees felt too weak to hold herself upright, but his arms were once again encircling her, providing the strength she needed. Every point of contact between them felt alive. Suddenly, she couldn't remember what she had been saying, or even if she was speaking at all. The only things that were real were the two gleaming chocolate orbs staring into her soul.

He leaned in closer, and their eyes closed as their lips met--softly at first, but then the tension that had been building between them was unleashed. Her arms slid up his chest, and hooked themselves around his neck. Their lips pressed harder until she opened her mouth slightly allowing him entrance.

Everything was forgotten--all the pain of loss in her life, all the loneliness and fears of abandonment, all the longing for someone who didn't seem to return her affections. All of these things were gone.

She melted into him. It felt like she had finally found something she didn't even realize she had been missing, and in the most unlikely of places. And somehow, even without words, she could tell Sano felt the same way.

At last they parted for air. Kaoru felt dizzy as though she were waking up from a dream. 'I must be sleeping, nothing real could be this magical.' But then she saw something that made her realize how painfully real it had been.

Standing near the gate, watching the couple, was a defeated looking man with long red hair, stricken violet eyes, and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek.

Sano was still reeling from their kiss, when he noticed the horrified expression on Kaoru's face. He felt his heart shatter, thinking she was reacting to what had passed between them. Then he followed her gaze to the man standing at the gate.

"Kenshin." Sano said as he stared, unbelievingly, at his best friend. The reality of his betrayal was all too potent as he felt Kaoru's shaking body still pressed against his chest.

The spoken name snapped Kaoru into action as she hurriedly pulled away from Sano, and crossed her arms over her body. She felt naked in front of his unblinking violet eyes.

She wanted to speak. She wanted to call out to him--to explain everything, to fix what they had broken, but there were no words. They had betrayed him.

Kenshin said nothing. He broke eye contact with Kaoru, and silently walked through the door, and out of their sight.

Kaoru held her hand over her mouth, and clenched her eyes shut to prevent the flood of tears swelling just under the surface. She felt Sano's hand resting on her shoulder to reassure her, but instead of feeling reassuring it felt wrong and dirty. She was ashamed of herself, and confused by everything she was feeling.

"Go," she hoarsely whispered.

"Jou-chan?" Sano asked in a trembling voice.

"Please, just go." She could feel his eyes on her back, but she couldn't look at him. "Please," she begged again.

She felt him remove his hand, and she flinched at its absence as she had its presence. Too many emotions were crashing in upon her. She fled to her room so she wouldn't see Sano walking away.

Sano remained on the porch a moment longer feeling more alone than he ever had in his solitary life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If you like this fic, then please check out my new Inuyasha fic featuring a Kagome/Kouga pairing. The love triangles just keep coming!

Please review! Thanks.


	8. Elephant in the Room

CROSSING THE LINE - Chapter 8: Elephant in the room 

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Kaoru crossed the entrance of her home, she realized she had left an awkward situation with Sano, only to be confronted with another by Kenshin. Standing at the door to his room, he faced her when she approached.

His long bangs hid his eyes from view. She was glad of this. She couldn't look him in the eyes--not yet.

"Ken-shin," she whispered in broken syllables, finding no other words to express the torrent of emotions that engulfed her. He silently regarded her from the doorway, and after a long tense pause she helplessly tried again, "I-I…"

"It is late, Kaoru-dono. You should get some sleep, that you should." He buried his emotions under a thick blanket of calm Rurouni habit, but his words were abrupt and somewhat cold. Her lips parted to speak again, but he had already stepped into his room, and closed the shoji screen behind him.

The sharp click of the screen shutting sent a wave of hurt through her body. Fresh tears marred her vision as she stared at Kenshin's room. She wanted to go to sleep, and pretend none of this had ever happened. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Kaoru felt detached from the rest of her body, as she silently wept in the hallway.

"Hey Buso, what did you do to Sano? He nearly ran me over, rushing away from here. You didn't try to cook did yo…" Yahiko's voice cut off as he noticed how shaken his sensei looked. "Kaoru?" he asked softly.

Kaoru turned to meet the young man's eyes. He failed to suppress a gasp at the emotion he saw within her. Without a word, she fled to her room, leaving Yahiko alone in the hallway. His attention moved to the place Kaoru had been fixated only moments before--Kenshin's room.

Moving closer, he thought he heard a low wail come from inside. 'It couldn't be,' he thought, 'it must be coming from Kaoru's room instead.' But the short spiky-haired boy never took his eyes off that screen as he retreated to his own room for the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin sat upright in the far corner of his room--he was perfectly still. One would have thought he was asleep if it weren't for his eyes. In the dark, all that could be seen was a gleam of light reflecting from his bright tear-rimmed eyes.

He realized now, there had been a battle these past few days, and he had lost. But it was not the fight that took place in the forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sano couldn't remember walking to town, but there he was staring at a particularly seedy sake bar he had not frequented in several months. Many of the surrounding buildings were little more than hovels--some even on the verge of collapse. It wasn't exactly what you would call the tourism district. There had been a time where this was a second home to him.

The inside was dimly lit. The types of people to be found here enjoyed the anonymity that came with it. He unceremoniously plopped himself down at a corner table.

He didn't want to think about anything that had happened. He didn't want to remember the look on his best friend's face when he had been caught kissing the girl his friend not so secretly loved. He didn't want to remember the way Kaoru had dismissed him, before he could comfort her. And he especially didn't want to remember the kiss that started it all.

Rose petal soft lips pressed against his--igniting his passions, making him realize she was the only woman in the world he wanted to be with, and knowing that he would move heaven and earth to make her happy.

But she didn't want him to be the one to make her happy. She wanted his best friend, and he had betrayed both of them with that kiss.

"Ho, Sagara, it's been a long time! The usual?" asked the rough-looking, but kind-hearted barkeep jovially.

"Double." Sano stated gruffly. No, tonight he would not think about the kiss.

The bartender raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he poured the first of many strong drinks he would be serving to the broken man that night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru couldn't remember falling asleep. She woke up, finding her body sore and exhausted from all the tears she shed during the night. She hadn't been thinking about the situation. She had been beyond all focused thoughts. Her emotions had just flowed unbidden through her--racking her small frame with uncontrollable sobs.

She remained motionless on her futon, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes traced along a faint crack, following its every zig and zag as it spidered from one side to another. The line split into two, and then into three, and Kaoru closed her eyes tightly. There were no tears left to cry. There was only a vague empty feeling.

'I've felt comfortable with Kenshin almost from the first moment I met him. After I was done attacking him, that is. But how can I look at him now? He seemed so hurt last night, and so far away.

'But…it isn't as if we were promised to each other. Isn't that why I was so upset following Kyoto after all? He hasn't seemed interested in me as anything other than a friend. Maybe he wasn't upset about the kiss at all.'

Her fingers traced a path over her lips, and for a moment she thought only of the tall strong man with gentle lips. She then balled her hands into fists, and admonished herself for straying from the topic of Kenshin.

'Maybe something else was wrong. Come to think of it, his clothes were shredded in places, and there was...' her eyes shot wide open, and she sat upright, 'dried blood!'

Her chest constricted, and her heart pounded unbearably. A single tear slid down her cheek, and splashed against her neck. 'I was thinking about what happened between Sano and myself too much to even realize Kenshin was injured. What if it is really serious?!' Before she was even aware she was standing, she found herself running out of her room.

The smell of food drew her to the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw a full array of food stocked in the previously barren cupboards, and breakfast already sitting on the table. 'Who?'

"Hey Buso, are you trying to blind me?!" shouted Yahiko, who was quickly turning away.

"Wha?" Then she realized that in her panic she hadn't changed out of her sleeping clothes. Embarrassment sent her back to her room before she could continue her search for Kenshin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Another!" Sano half shouted, half slurred while slamming a fist onto the table, effectively slicing it in two.

The bartender's patience was wearing thin with the belligerent man's demands. "You haven't been able to pay for the last five drinks, and that is the second table you've destroyed. Besides, it is morning now, and you should be getting home."

"Just one more." Sano said, this time very quietly.

"You could have a dozen more, but I don't think they are going to make you forget, whatever it is you're trying to escape."

Sano pulled himself to his feet with a great deal of difficulty. The bartender's words had hit too close to the mark for Sano's liking. "What do you know?" he managed to say dismissively as he stumbled out of the bar, and into a group of thugs.

"Out of my way!" the intoxicated Sano ordered.

"Nobody pushes me, you drunk fool!" The five men each pulled out a sword, and surrounded him.

A smile crept into Sano's somber features.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After hastily throwing on a simple kimono, Kaoru ran by the kitchen to see Yahiko hurriedly binging on the lavish spread by himself. She hesitated at Kenshin's room. Her pulse quickened as she softly knocked. There was no answer. She pulled the screen open, and saw his room was immaculate. In fact, there were no personal items lying around at all.

Fear gripped her heart as she sped outdoors to continue looking for the rurouni. She was now desperately afraid that he had left for good. A quick survey of the yard showed freshly washed laundry hanging on the line, but no Kenshin.

Kaoru gasped for air. 'He left. Oh Kami, He really left this time!'

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," she said to herself as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Kaoru-dono?" said Kenshin's voice from behind her.

She spun around, and saw his concerned violet eyes studying her. Relief swept over her, and she flung her arms around a very surprised Kenshin's waist.

Kenshin's wide eyes slowly closed as he wrapped his arms around her in reciprocation. She felt warm resting against him. He rubbed her back comfortingly, and secretly hoped she wouldn't pull away.

Maybe he had misinterpreted what he saw the night before. Maybe it wasn't too late for him to show Kaoru how he truly felt. He held her tightly, and took in her sweet Jasmine scent.

After what seemed like the briefest glimpse into eternity, Kaoru spoke. "I thought you left."

Kenshin pushed away his trained rurouni responses for a more honestly forward approach. He moved a hand to her chin, and lifted her face to his. "I'll always come back to you."

Their lips were only inches apart, and the relief she had felt drained away from her. This man who had made speed his weapon, was now edging forward so slowly it was nearly imperceptible.

Kaoru was so confused. She had felt devastated when she thought Kenshin had left her, and when she found he hadn't all she wanted to do was hold on to him, but now as he moved to kiss her something felt wrong.

'How could it feel wrong? This is what I've been waiting for since Kyoto. He is finally returning my affections, but is this what I'm feeling now?' Kaoru's mind answered her unspoken question, and summoned the image of the tall man with laughing eyes.

Before their lips met, Kaoru twisted away from Kenshin. She kept her head bowed so she wouldn't see the new pain she was causing her long-time protector.

"Gomen Kaoru-dono." He finally said before walking to the laundry.

Her attention fell upon the tattered blue robes he was carefully attending. They were the same ones he had been wearing last night. 'What happened to you while you were gone Kenshin? What happened to us?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Megumi heard an insistent knock on the door. 'If that baka is here wanting more food for Kaoru, I'm going to give him a real injury to be treated.'

Pulling the door open, she found a very inebriated Sano leaning against the doorframe for support. There was a fresh trail of blood extending from beneath his bandana over a swollen eye. His fists were raw and bloodied, and there were multiple sword gashes on his arms and chest, including one rather deep one on his right side.

"Morning Fox, I was just out for a walk, and thought I'd drop by."

"Baka," she chided with evident concern written in her stoic features.

She wasted no time leading him to a bed where she began assessing his wounds, paying special attention to his side and head. Her skillful hands darted about his body, removing clothing where necessary, cleansing, and bandaging.

She said nothing as she worked. Once she was satisfied that his body had been properly attended, she moved to his face, taking extra care to be gentle.

"Don't look so serious, Doc. You should see the other guys," he choked out a laugh as she applied a stinging substance above his eye.

"That cut in your side is nothing to laugh about Sanosuke. If it had been even a little deeper, I may not have been able to stop the bleeding." Megumi's voice quivered as she spoke angrily, and her hand shook slightly at his cheek.

Sano curled one bandaged hand around her wrist. "Hey, Megumi, it's all right, really. I've had worse."

"You can't keep doing this. You can only take so much punishment before it refuses to heal."

His sobering eyes regarded her thoughtfully. "Are you sure you're talking about me here?"

She jerked her hand away from his. "I have to finish this wound, then you should get some sleep." She said, ignoring his question completely.

He allowed the evasiveness because his head had started to spin, partially from the loss of blood, and partially from the hangover that was forming. His eyes suddenly felt heavy, and to Megumi's relief, he was soon asleep.

She ran her fingers softly through his thick hair, and once again whispered, "baka."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Sano dreamed, he found himself confronted with the very thing he had tried so hard to escape. There they were again--standing alone on the porch under a beautiful starlit night sky. Both of them were slightly trembling from fear and excitement--both of them were so unprepared for what would happen next, but they dove in nonetheless.

As their lips brushed together, he knew with certainty, this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life holding, protecting, and loving. He had been drifting through life since the fall of the Sekihou Tai, but she had anchored him. At last he had direction and purpose again.

It was like a fairy tale--with Kaoru in his arms--he was complete.

But just like a fairy tale, not everything has a happy ending. His dreamscape darkened violently, and he felt her pulling out of his arms, and sending him away.

Sano jerked awake. A cold sweat had beaded over his skin as his heart rate sped out of control. He found himself still lying on a bed in Megumi's clinic. He could hear her giving examinations in another room, and was thankful he was alone.

'I love her. I love Kaoru.' He allowed the thought to sink in before getting dressed. 'I have to find her--I have to know how she feels. I'm sorry Kenshin. You are like a brother to me, but I can't lose her without at least knowing I tried.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin had completed all his usual chores in less than half the time it normally took, and now he seemed to be doing an impression of the ninja, Aoshi. He was sitting in the dojo in complete silence--apparently meditating. Kaoru's concern managed to outweigh the guilt she felt, so she decided to confront Kenshin about his trip.

"Kenshin?"

Without looking up, he replied, "yes, Kaoru-dono?"

She nervously ground her shoe against a rock that was lodged in the earth just outside the dojo entrance. "I…that is…I wondered…um."

"Is it time for me to prepare your bath?" he offered.

"N-no, that's not what I wanted to ask you." She fidgeted with the sleeve of her kimono, suddenly finding it fascinating.

"Did you want me to leave the dojo?" he asked, trying to be helpful, as she was obviously flustered.

"NO! I don't want you to leave!"

Kenshin's eyes softened at her explosive reaction. "I only meant, did you want me out of the way so you and Yahiko could train?"

"Oh," she said, a little embarrassed by her outburst. She closed the distance between them, and sat across from the red-haired man. "What happened, Kenshin?"

With great strain, Kenshin summoned the response, she would expect, "oro?"

"Don't," she said with surprising firmness.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Don't pretend like nothing happened! We both know better. I saw your clothing in tatters--I saw the blood." She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "And you are hurt, so what happened out there?"

This time it was Kenshin, who turned away. 'How can I tell her? After what I saw pass between her and Sano.' He flinched at the memory. 'I might already have lost her, if she knew about the death, then…then what? I already know I don't deserve her, she may as well know it too.'

"Kaoru-dono, the man I was chasing is dead." He took on a faraway look, and continued. "I followed him for days. Occasionally we would engage in fighting, each time it would end in a stalemate."

Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for what would follow. "Until the last time. He was nearly victorious, but I managed to turn things around. He was defeated, he looked at me, he laughed, and he pushed himself onto my sword."

He wanted to continue. He wanted to explain the situation better so she wouldn't run from him in fear. But the words stuck in his throat as he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders. She laid her head against his neck. Her warm breath fanned across his cool skin causing him to shiver slightly.

'How can she bare to touch me after what I just told her?' He tried to ignore the emotions boiling inside him at her touch, "K-Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru backed up slightly. "I'm so sorry Kenshin."

"For what?" He missed her closeness, but suppressed the urge to bring her back into the embrace.

"You are in such pain, and I have only been adding to it instead of being a friend to you."

'Friend?' The word scorched his thoughts, but the anguished look on Kaoru's face brought his attention back to her.

He lightly took her hand in his own, and squeezed it reassuringly. "You could never cause me pain Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin, what you saw with me and Sano…" Kenshin visibly recoiled at her words. She wasn't sure why she had started the sentence, but she had felt an impossible amount of pressure from avoiding the topic, and for a moment she believed she could clear things up.

'Now what? How can I fix things when I'm not even sure how I feel?'

"It was…" her mind scrambled to find the right words, but nothing seemed to fit. Before she could continue, a voice from outside halted her.

"Yes, Jou-chan, what was it?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry it took me so long to update this time. I must admit, I was feeling a little let down with the amount of reviews I received on chapter 7, at least initially. They have been trickling in though. Thanks to all my reviewers!


	9. Confessions

CROSSING THE LINE - Chapter 9: Confessions... 

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sano?" Kaoru said weakly.

Her mind had already been spinning from trying to rationalize the situation for Kenshin, but now Sano would be listening too.

Her eyes darted to the tall man's face. His normally jovial smirk was missing--in its place was an unreadable mask. When she caught his gaze, Kaoru abruptly turned away--suddenly feeling very ashamed, but not sure why.

"Don't let me stop you. You had something to tell Kenshin didn't you?" Sano's voice was rough, but it was concealing a deeper pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sano had heard Kenshin's confession from outside. He had been moved, knowing how much guilt the small man carried with him. Sano wanted, more than anything, to comfort his friend, but before he was able to make his presence known, he saw Kaoru embrace him tenderly.

Sano felt like someone had used the Futai Nokiwami on him--crushing his chest, and forcing him to gasp for air. She looked like an angel of mercy, and she was using her love to heal Kenshin's wounded heart. Seeing them together seemed so right, and that terrified Sano.

'I never had a chance, did I? No, I never should have. He is the hero. He is supposed to get the girl in the end. I'm just the lousy sidekick. But if this is the way things are supposed to be, then why does it hurt so much?' he asked himself.

Sano had decided to leave, but he heard Kaoru's words to Kenshin. "You are in such pain, and I have only been adding to it instead of being a friend to you." There was caring and concern clearly evident in her voice, but what was not so clear was whether there was passion. And certainly, the use of the word "friend," as well as her overall tone, seemed to hold promise.

'Maybe this sidekick still has a chance after all.' His attention flickered to the tortured rurouni. 'I hope you can one day forgive me for this, my friend. You, more than most, know her worth.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin's normally soft violet eyes were set in an unwavering glare aimed at Sano. He was surprised the former fighter-for-hire had gotten so close without him noticing. Normally, Kenshin would be able to sense such a powerful ki, but what really shocked him was the man's attitude toward Kaoru.

'What happened while I was gone? Somehow everything has changed in such a short time.' The fighter's attention was solely upon Kaoru, and she trembled beneath his scrutiny. 'Sano certainly wants to hear what Kaoru has to say, but I'm not sure I'm as prepared.

'I have acted the fool in the way I have treated her for far too long. Can she know the extent of my feelings for her when I've never given her any indication? And once again, I must consider the truth of the situation--I do not deserve someone such as her.

'But when I saw the two most important people in my life locked in a kiss, I did not feel happy for them. I felt broken and angry--mostly at myself.' He noticed Kaoru was still too distraught to respond, and his heart reached out for the girl he had spent nearly a year keeping safe at arm's length.

"Kaoru-dono can speak when she is ready, and not before," he said firmly, facing Sano. He rested a calming hand on Kaoru's back, hoping to make her feel more at ease in the tense situation, but she shuddered under his touch so he withdrew the offending hand.

Sano's hand balled into a tight fist, and through clenched teeth he said, "Stay out of this Kenshin."

The years of guilt were momentarily forgotten, and everything began to look a lot simpler to the rurouni. "What exactly do you want me to stay out of Sano? Your betrayal or your harassment of Kaoru?"

Kenshin heard Kaoru gasp at the venom in his words, but he was still intent upon the other man.

A veil of pain covered Sano, but he quickly pushed it away. "I don't expect you to understand. After all, you've never shown any interest in Kaoru, so how would you know what it's like to care about her so much it hurts when you aren't with her?"

A sharp pang of guilt stabbed at Sano. He knew how Kenshin felt about Kaoru, and he knew how those words would resonate with the sword fighter more than she would ever understand. But he was also counting on Kenshin's inability to express those emotions to help him win the battle for her heart.

'Did I really just say that in front of them? Kaoru hasn't made a sound, and I can't bring myself to look at her. I guess she knows how I feel now--no going back. Baka, there was never any going back, not once I really saw Kaoru.

'And Kenshin, Kami, I'm striking at his very heart. I don't deserve the honor of being his friend. I may have just lost them both. Well, your move now Kenshin,' Sano thought bleakly.

Kaoru was dumbfounded by Sano's words. A warm glow filled her when he had said them, but it was quickly replaced by the bitter taste of anxiety as she waited for Kenshin's response.

Beneath shaded eyes, Kenshin spoke his mind in tightly controlled words. "But you have shown quite a bit of interest lately, haven't you? A few days ago you were pushing us to be alone together, and now it seems you want me out of the picture altogether. Tell me Sanosuke, what is in it for you?"

'Kuso! Does he know why this all began? Could he know of my plans to alleviate my gambling debt? But even if he does, he must realize my feelings for Kaoru are genuine.' Sano caught a glimpse of the fire burning in Kenshin's eyes, and took an involuntary step backward. 'He knows. He is doing the same thing to me that I just did to him.'

"You were spending quite a bit of time in the gambling houses last week--more than usual. Tell me, how was your luck?" Kenshin continued.

'What is Kenshin getting at, and why is it making Sano look so uncomfortable? I have a bad feeling about this,' Kaoru thought nervously.

"My luck or lack there of is of no consequence to this conversation," Sano said sternly, hoping to put an end to his dangerous line of questioning.

"So your debts have no effect on Kaoru then? You weren't trying to find a way to ask her for the money?" he pressed. "You didn't plan to lighten her mood by getting her and I together?"

'How does he know this?! I never mentioned the plan. Kami, is this the true extent of his ability to read ki, and study human behavior? I knew he was sharper than his rurouni persona reflected, but I had no idea.

'How can I possibly respond to this? I have already done too many things I'm not proud of this week. I will not add to the list by lying to them.' Drawing a deep cleansing breath, Sano replied, "It is just as you've said."

He turned to Kaoru in time to see sparkling tears fill her eyes. One managed to escape the pack, and left a shimmering trail down her pale cheek before splashing against her neck. Sano felt his heart plummet at the knowledge that it was he that had made her cry this time.

"And when I wasn't around to be manipulated, you decided to seduce her instead." Kenshin said firmly.

"NO!" Sano shouted at the accusation.

"I suppose it was more convenient for you." Kenshin's control never wavered, but a hint of spite intertwined within the words.

"SHUT UP!" Sano knew his words were false, but to have someone he admired as much as Kenshin saying them hurt more than he could have imagined. 'Is that what he honestly believes, or is he trying to convince Kaoru? Oh Kami, Kaoru!' Before Sano could see her reaction, he heard Kenshin continue.

"And it would make a good story for your gambling friends," he said with an eerie calm. Kenshin wanted to stop, but he couldn't allow himself to be on the defensive again, so he just kept attacking. "You could tell them about the way you tricked the Battousai, and the assistant dojo instructor into thinking you cared just so you could take advantage of them."

Sano was beyond words. He hurled a punch at Kenshin's face, but he never made impact. The smaller man was already floating above the man with the kanji for "wicked" on his back. He did not draw his sword, but as he returned to ground level Kenshin brought his elbow down hard against Sano's back--coupled with the inertia of his own attack--the additional blow caused Sano to stumble forward.

To his credit, he recovered quickly, and turned the momentum to his advantage--this time landing a powerful hit against Kenshin's ribs. His victory was short lived, when the redhead managed an inhumanly speedy recovery, followed by launching a volley of hits to Sano's already wounded side.

The two men were so embroiled in their fight, that Kaoru's screams never reached them. She watched in horror as they continued to trade blows, causing great injury to one another. She feared they might actually do serious damage while they were so angry, but she couldn't make them listen.

She screamed for them to stop until her voice was too weak to continue, and only choked out sobs could be heard from the huddled girl.

'Oh Kami, they are killing each other! What can I do?' She desperately wanted to avert her eyes as the two men she cared about most bitterly fought one another, but she could not. No amount of denial could put an end to the tragic scene unfolding before her.

Yahiko watched from the doorway. He knew something bad had been building, but he was still unprepared to see people he depended on in the midst of battle.

Taking stock of the situation, he realized that as angry as they were, there was no real power behind their attacks. Normally, Sano would send pulverizing punches hailing toward his opponent, while the lighting fast Kenshin would skillfully avoid every attack, before delivering a swift and final blow. However, the current combat was of the sort you would expect to witness in a street brawl--vicious, but almost clumsy. It was not a serious match between fighter-for-hire and assassin.

Yahiko breathed a little easier, knowing the dispute would not end in death, until he witnessed Kaoru's reaction to events. 'I don't think I have ever seen her so upset, and after everything we've been through, that is really saying something.'

"Kaoru?" he said as delicately as he could, and rested his hand on her shoulder hesitantly. His mouth fell open slightly at the raw look of agony her face held when she turned toward him.

'Oh Kaoru, what have those bakas done to you?' Anger boiled over Yahiko. Gripping his bokken tightly, the young samurai hurled the practice weapon with surprising force. Kenshin evaded it, but it smacked Sano across the shoulder. Both men seemed taken aback to see the fuming Yahiko and devastated Kaoru watching them.

Yahiko had planned to yell at them, but instead it was Kaoru's voice that broke the silence.

"Did you fix it?" she asked just above a whisper. Kenshin opened his mouth, but closed it again, finding no words to help mend the torn look Kaoru held. Sano bowed his head, looking ashamed as a trickle of blood seeped out of his recently bandaged wounds.

"DID YOU FIX IT!?" Her eyes burned with fury, but her voice still struggled to sound clear around the tears that choked her. "Did you beat all the conflict out of each other? Do you feel better now? DO YOU!?"

She stepped forward, and grabbed Kenshin's hand, forcing him to cup her throat with his long fingers. "Go ahead. Choke me, hit me, bruise me, beat me, but just fix me too, Kenshin. Just like you fixed Sano, just like you fix everything!"

"Kaoru-dono" he mumbled weakly. He had never seen her so cross, and certainly not at him. Her words did more damage than any blade could ever have hoped to cause his small frame.

"Please Jou-chan..." Sano pleaded as he pried her hand from Kenshin's so he could release her delicate throat.

Kaoru violently shoved Sano's hand away. "Please? Please what, Sanosuke?" she stressed the use of his full name as though it were a curse. "My money is in my room in the wardrobe. Help yourself since it is all you really care about!"

She paled slightly at the broken look on Sano's face. Pain drummed inside her as she took in both men. They seemed so thoroughly defeated by her words that she immediately regretted them. Biting her bottom lip hard to keep fresh tears from bursting forth, she turned and fled the room.

Sano fell to his knees. A thin line of saline traced along his strong facial features. Suddenly, the fresh and reopened wounds paled in comparison to the injury Kaoru had just inflicted. And the worst part was he knew he deserved every word.

Kenshin remained standing after watching the dark haired girl run out of her dojo. His eyes were fixed, exposing none of the emotions swirling within him. The only sign of the pain that ravaged his very soul were his nails scratching the already abused skin on his hand. Somehow, he just couldn't convince himself that the blood was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru ran through the forest with no particular destination in mind, although her path was leading her to town. Her normally swift stride was impeded by her inner turmoil causing her to weave clumsily.

She tried not to think. She just wanted to get far away from everything that had happened, but she couldn't outrun her own thoughts. In the end, it was her legs that betrayed her--she landed hard against the cold ground on her hands and knees. Her palms were scraped and bleeding slightly from the impact against sharp rocks and twigs.

But she didn't register the physical pain--not when a much deeper one tore at her heart.

'Oh Kami, what have I done? I didn't mean those terrible things. I just hurt so much that I wanted them to hurt too, or I thought I did. No, I wasn't thinking, that was the problem. I did the same thing they were doing. I just didn't use my fists.

'I've yelled at them before, but that was different. The things I said...' She shuddered visibly in remembrance of the spite in her words and actions from a few minutes before. 'were just true enough to be dangerous.

'Sano would never lie about his feelings to get money from me. And Kenshin, oh Kami, Kenshin!' Horror marked her face as a new realization gripped Kaoru. 'How could I have forgotten that only moments before he was telling me about a man killing himself on his sword? It wasn't his fault, but he was clearly haunted by it, and then I tell him he solves his problems with violence.

'When did I become so hopelessly cruel?' Kaoru's eyes burned as her heaving body desperately wanted release, but there were no tears left to fall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know things just keep getting worse for the characters, but the light at the end of the tunnel is creeping ever closer! Reviewers, you are my favorite people ever! You have given me such insightful, thoughtful, heart-felt reviews that it has made this whole experience really wonderful. I am glad I started writing the story, and I hope that everyone enjoys it up to the very end. OK, now I'm going to list you all by name. You each deserve individual thanks, but please accept this for now.

FF Reviewers: In no particular order, thank you Starian Princess, BelleDayNight, gaby (hyatt, Angel of lonelyness, baka-chibi-puffs, Jen, Captured Moon, Mistaken Otaku, Angel6582, snuffles, HoNeyZ-RiNoA, mARSgoDwAR, JBella, lady isil, dragonflyelj, Becca, Obsidian Cherry, starcrystal, Shaded Emerald-Eyes, Silent Tears of Agony, Elva, kogas-mate05, Reiya, Inc, brittany8, catti-dono, xim-chan, and x1nfernal.

AFF Reviewers: Again, in no particular order, thank you Alabaster Dragon, Wolf Demon, Psy Face, Diva Queen, Sexy Hanyou, Mega Man, Video Vixen, Albino Elf, Venus, Pixie Elf, Linkin Logs, Ring Master, TLC, Baby Boy, Albus the great, kouga kun, Clemen, Kaoru-chan, Litalya-Chan, kallipygia, anonymous Reader, mariska, De Lazy Lady Lime, NUNI, and thebigW.

OK, now please review! :)


	10. Darkest before the Dawn

CROSSING THE LINE - Chapter 10: Darkest before the dawn... 

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Megumi finished bandaging a young girl's arm. Megumi had given her a stern, but kind, lecture about safety, and it was time for the pop quiz. "Now, next time you want to get something off a high shelf, what are you going to do?"

"Ask for help," the bashful child replied, grinding her sandal against the floor.

"That's right. There, your arm will be all better in no time." Megumi spoke with reassurance, and gave an affectionate pat to the girl's messy hair. She turned to put away her medical instruments when a tiny hand tugged at her kimono. She looked down to see wide chocolate eyes staring up at her.

"Thank you Doctor-sama!" Tiny arms encircled Megumi's legs tightly before the smiling child ran out the door to her waiting parents. She waved excitedly, and then left the office.

Megumi returned the wave meekly as a small smile crept its way onto her features. She remained there until a timid knock at the clinic's door drew her away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The eerie silence that had enveloped the dojo since Kaoru left had gone on so long Yahiko was beginning to question if he was deaf.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" the boy finally asked. His voice sounded strange as it broke the quiet.

More silence answered his reply.

"Stop being so selfish, she needs you!" Yahiko pushed with growing irritation at the blank expressions on Sano and Kenshin's faces.

"Which of us are you talking to, kid?" Sano asked dejectedly.

"KUSO!" The outburst managed to get their attention. "I'm talking to both of you. She needs you both."

"I don't think Kaoru-dono wants to see either of us right now, Yahiko," a weary sounding Kenshin said more to himself than to the others.

"She just yelled. She is the tanuki--that is what she does! She probably isn't even mad anymore. Most likely she is afraid you are both mad at her. So get out there, and look for her!" Yahiko exclaimed, and waited for them to react, but aside from some uncomfortable shifting from Sano, neither man did anything.

"Why aren't you going?!" Yahiko asked through gritted teeth.

"Things are different, Yahiko," Kenshin tried to explain.

"What's different? Do you hate Kaoru? Do you want to see her hurt?" he prompted impatiently.

"Never!" came Kenshin's firm reply, but after a long pause he sorrowfully added, "but I think, right now, I am the one hurting her."

"No, Kenshin," Sano spoke up. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish none of this would have happened." Hearing no reply, Sano dared to cast a glance at the fiery swordsman. Instead of the hard, piercing eyes he had met in battle moments ago, he found overwhelmingly sad, thoughtful eyes.

"Do you love her?" Kenshin asked in a shaken tone.

"Hai." Sano replied softly in a mix of guilt and longing.

The rurouni slowly walked out of the dojo, but before he was out of earshot he said, "We always did have a lot in common."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Can I come in?" Kaoru asked Megumi when she answered the door. The normally vibrant girl seemed to be little more than a shadow of her usual self.

Megumi said nothing, but opened the door wider for her to enter. The older women scrutinized Kaoru in search of some physical signs for her current state of depression, but found nothing more serious than minor lacerations on her hands. She noted the girl's face was flushed from excessive crying.

"What brings you?" Megumi asked, omitting the tanuki name she normally would have used.

"I-I didn't know where else to go," she said faintly, making no attempt to elaborate further.

"What happened? Why can't you go home?" Megumi asked with genuine curiosity. She had a suspicion that the rooster was involved somehow.

In a very small voice Kaoru said, "Sano and Kenshin are there."

Megumi was more aware of the situation than Kaoru realized, but she wanted to draw the girl out, so she pretended to be confused. "I know the rooster can be quite the baka, but why would you want to hide from Ken-san?"

Kaoru studied her hands intently as she tried to gather an answer. "Oh Megumi, something terrible has happened." Her voice broke, and she once again collapsed into a fit of tears.

The sight of the open hearted young girl in such turmoil tugged at Megumi's compassion. She wrapped her arms around Kaoru's shoulders, and allowed the girl to unload her emotional burden. Rubbing her back in small circles, they sat without speaking until Kaoru's tears finally relented.

"Now, tell me what the terrible thing was," Megumi prodded.

Kaoru related the entire story of Kenshin leaving, and Sano and her growing closer. When she got to the bit about the kiss she fidgeted uncomfortably--not noticing the way the color raced out of Megumi's face. She finished with the most recent conflict, dropping her head low as she recounted the awful things she had said to the two men.

"And then I couldn't think of what else to do so I came here," she finished expecting a reply, but when none came she got nervous. "Megumi?"

"I see." The doctor said rather coldly, making Kaoru withdraw slightly.

"You are mad at me too." Kaoru stated bleakly as the last bit of her strength evaporated.

Sighing deeply, Megumi mentally scolded herself. 'It isn't her fault. I had many chances with Sano. Ken-san and I made the same mistakes, and now we are both paying for our silence.'

"Kaoru," Megumi began, but the girl refused to make eye contact. "Kaoru, look at me. I am not angry with you."

The younger woman hesitantly lifted her gaze. "You should be. Everyone should be. I'm a horrible buso tanuki just like everyone says!"

"Would that make things easier for you? Would you just climb under a rock, and pretend none of your feelings exist? Will you just give up on Sano and Ken-san?" Megumi asked in a scolding tone.

"They are better off without me," she said full of self-hatred.

"If you are going to be an idiot this conversation is over!" Megumi said passionately, even as her exterior remained cool and collected.

Kaoru gaped in surprise at the woman's harsh voice.

"They were both alone when they met you. Sano was living from one quick thrill to the next, when he challenged Ken-san. It might have been their kindred spirits that encouraged him to give up his position as a fighter-for-hire, but it was the way you opened your home and heart to him that made him stay.

"And Ken-san was a wanderer with no place to call home and no one to call friend. You changed that too. You taught him there were people who could see beyond his past to the kind-hearted man he is.

"I say this with full sincerity, so pay attention, you gave their lives the meaning they were lacking. They are not better off without you. They are lost without you." Megumi finished her speech. Her skin had bristled while she spoke, but she knew everything had been true. She had always known how important Kaoru was to both men, but she had never put it into words before. It made Megumi feel her presence within the group was very small indeed.

"Megumi..." Kaoru said with embarrassment staining her pale cheeks, "Arigato."

"I only pointed out the obvious," Megumi said in dismissive voice as she fought back her own inner turmoil.

Kaoru began pondering the situation out loud. "The way they fought...it was as if they were fighting over me, but that can't be right, can it? Sano said things that implied he likes me, and he did kiss me." She brushed her fingertips over her lips at the memory, missing the wince that ran through Megumi at the comment.

Kaoru continued, "But I don't know how Kenshin feels. There have been times I was sure he returned my feelings, like the night with the fireflies, but he never treats me the way I see other men treating the women they court." In a quieter, thoughtful voice she added, "He doesn't treat me the way Sano does."

"Doesn't care about you?! You're a bigger baka than I thought! That man has loved you since the first day I met him. He may not scream it from the rooftops, or recite it in flowery poetry. But every time he scrubs the laundry he is showing his love for you. Every breakfast he wakes up early to prepare is out of love for you. Every time he says 'Karou-dono' he is full to overflowing with love for you, and you are too blind to see it!

"Most people never see that kind of love and devotion!" Megumi shouted before finishing in a barely audible whisper, "I'll never see it."

After a long pause of fighting back tears, Megumi continued, "Right now there are two men who want nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives making you happy. I think it is time you go. I have real patients to see, and you have a heart to break."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yahiko had left the dojo in search of Kaoru. He had initially hoped that was where Kenshin had gone when he left, but much to the young man's dismay he found Kenshin hard at work on chores as if nothing had ever happened.

'No wonder Kaoru is having a hard time figuring out if he cares. That guy is going to soap and scrub his way right out of her heart.' Yahiko glanced back sadly, 'That is, if he hasn't already.'

Yahiko walked toward town, but continued to scan the area as he went in case she had veered off along the way.

'Kenshin is amazing in battle. I dream about being able to have moves like his. And he does so many chores that without him, I'm pretty sure Kaoru and Sano would fall apart. OK, I probably would too. But that isn't what makes me admire him. It's the way he talks to me like he knows exactly what I'm thinking. When it mattered most he always managed to say just the right thing. So why can't he just do that with Kaoru?

'Maybe Kenshin just has a hard time understanding women. I guess Sano was right when he said girls don't make any sense.'

Yahiko laughed to himself at the thought of Sano being right about anything--especially women. 'Of course, maybe Sano being right isn't so ridiculous. After all, when Kenshin went off on this latest mission I was sure Kaoru was going to stay in bed weeping until he got back, but she didn't. In fact, there were times during his absence I've never seen her so happy and carefree.

'Maybe Sano_ is_ right--right for Kaoru.' He sighed deeply at that thought, and picked up his pace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Megumi stared at the still swinging door. Kaoru had practically knocked a table over in her desperation to leave the clinic.

"Kuso," she swore quietly.

'Why did I do that to her? That wasn't tough love--that was just taking out my problems on the only person forgiving enough to really care about me. And if I keep letting this chip on my shoulder tell me what to do, I won't even have her.

'Oh, I suppose Dr. Genzai, Ken-san, Yahiko, and even Sano care too, but it isn't the same. There is something so unconditional about the way Kaoru accepts people. Normally, I would see that as stupid and naive, but she is actually very strong--not that I would ever let her know that.

'I guess I can't blame Ken-san and Sano for how they feel about her. I should never have allowed my jealousy to overwhelm me like that. I really do feel bad that she is hurting so much.

'Still, having two men devoted to you would be a much better problem than feeling like you are all alone in the world. Is that more self-pity Megumi? Well, take a number. That girl lost her family too, and she never manufactured drugs that took lives.'

Megumi shook herself out of her frozen stance, and busied herself by cleaning anything she could find with even a spec of dust associated with it. The activity did little to ease her mind as she remembered the pained look on Kaoru's face.

'If I was going to be completely honest with myself I'd have to come to terms with the fact that Sano and I aren't right for each other. We fight all the time, and get on each other's nerves. We have none of the same interests, and the last thing I want to do is take care of a freeloader the rest of my life--that seems far better suited to the tanuki.

'Still, he has this way of making my cheeks flush whenever he says my real name, and try as I might I can't refuse his ridiculous requests. No wonder he manages to get by without a job. I wonder how many other foolish women have fallen for those deep dark eyes, and outrageous hair? I even like that stupid kanji on his back. I probably like him _because_ he is so different from me, not in spite of it.

'Sometimes I think all I really want is a family--someone to love, and to love me in return. Sure, if this came in the form of an exceedingly attractive man, I wouldn't turn it away, but getting that hug from the little girl earlier made me realize I've been keeping myself cut off from people for too long.

'I'm not sure the world has forgiven me for my former actions yet, but maybe it is time I forgave myself.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sano flaked the recently dried blood from his chest absently. He was trying very hard to focus on an uneven spot on the floor so the insurmountable mass of thoughts and emotions wouldn't overtake him. It wasn't working terribly well.

'I am scum. I am lower than scum. I am...I'm...Saitou!

'OK, maybe I'm not that low. What am I doing? Joking around again? Playing games? Breaking people's hearts? You've messed up plenty of times before, Sanosuke, but this time it wasn't just you that got hurt. It was Kenshin and Jou-chan.

'It is tearing me up to see Kenshin like this, but as much as I want to go over there, and fix things with him, I can't. I can't tell him that I'll back off of Kaoru. I need her. I know that is unspeakably selfish of me, but at the same time all I can think about is how I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy. It sounds like a stupid cliché, but it is the truest thing I've ever felt.'

'So why did I let the single most important person in my life run crying from my sight without so much as trying to follow her? She was so upset. What if she gets attacked? She is in no condition to fight right now!'

Before he could even finish the thought, he was out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have always loved fics about love triangles, especially the kind where it really seemed like it could go either way. I thought there weren't enough of them, which inspired me to write this. And now, I'm pretty sure that half of you are going to kill me based on the pairing. So that will be fun. I hope those of you who really enjoy the ending, mourn my death. I'm straying from the outline a bit so I'm not sure how many chapters are left at this point--between two and four.

Although the number of reviews isn't staggering, the quality certainly is. You guys really know how to keep a girl motivated. Thanks so much for all your support!

FF Reviewers: x1nfernal (Thanks! I hope this was soon enough for you!), kogas-mate05 (Kaoru is going through the same thing.), Crewel (Sano and Kaoru can't help falling in love either, I'm afraid.), Starian Princess (thanks for your great reviews! I feel like I'm making things a lot harder on myself by showing them both as good options, but it is more exciting that way too, yes?), baka-chibi-puffs (aww, thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed your Christmas helping of Crossing. And I'm updating this before doing another chapter in my other fic, which is very naughty of me, so I guess you can view that as your New Year's eve gift smiles), xim-chan (I don't think that is going to work out in this fic. Maybe we can bring back the days of choose your own adventure stories at some point and let that scenario play out too, but for now I'm afraid I have a different destiny in mind for the characters), naraku (sorry, I hope you enjoy it anyway!), Angel6582 (I'm glad you like Sano, I think the K/K fans might be planning an attack. I'll need you to have my back!)

AFF Reviewers: Clemen (Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you too!), Kaoru-chan (I think it will, but when the end comes feel free to disagree), De Lazy Lady Lime (so far only more emotional torment for her, no random attackers in the woods...or are there?), catti-dono (Good to have you reading and reviewing whatever site you do it on!), reene (aww, thanks! And I know what you mean. It would be a lot easier if I just hated Kenshin or something, but I like the little red head!), thebigW (Oh, I'm brave! Seriously, sometimes I feel like the spirit of Megumi has possessed me when I'm writing her, because I never really intended for her character to get so heavy in this fic. I too hope I have a good way out of this. I think this chapter helps a little.)

MM Reviewers: There aren't any! This will be the last chapter I post to MediaMiner unless I get a review there. I'm not doing it to be cruel. I just don't want to waste the time if no one is reading it there.


	11. The Hardest Choice

CROSSING THE LINE - Chapter 11: The hardest choice... 

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru's lungs ached. She had spent too many hours crying recently, and it had taken its toll. Deciding to rest, she sank to the ground below a large tree.

'I cannot believe how tired I feel.' A labored sigh escaped as she evaluated her situation. 'It is just as well I suppose. I don't know where I am going anyway. I couldn't stay in town any longer--not after everything Megumi said.

'And I am just not ready to face Sano and Kenshin again. Even if they can forgive me for the awful things I said, how am I ever going to forgive myself?'

She laid her head against the tree's crumbling bark and stared upward thoughtfully. 'Is Megumi right? Do they both love me? Do I have to choose? Kami, this is crazy! Everything was so simple before Kenshin left.'

An even sadder glint entered Kaoru's eyes at that thought. 'Simple. Right. I was simply miserable--always waiting for him to notice me or show me if he cared--but nothing ever happened. I just kept waiting. I would still be waiting if it hadn't been for Sano.'

The thought of his name alone made her heart skip a beat, but she was not ready to accept the meaning behind it. So she allowed her attention to be drawn away by watching the wind rip along the soft grass, causing it to look more like the waves of the ocean than a field of vegetation. Unfortunately, the phenomenon could not turn back the tide of thoughts plaguing Kaoru for very long.

'Megumi seemed so sure Kenshin is in love with me. That is great news, right? It is exactly what I have longed to hear since I met him.

'We could finally have the perfect little picture I painted in my mind; the one where we teach the Kamiya Kasshin style together to a full dojo of obedient students. Then I cook dinner and everyone loves it. He continues to do the laundry because I've always really hated doing laundry, and I actually think he might like it. We have a couple of children; one boy with long red hair like his and a little girl with my dark hair. We all live and work and love in the dojo my father built. It is the happy ending to the story--the fairytale come true.

'So why isn't my heart beating with joy? Why don't I want to skip around like a fool and scream his name?

'Why am I so sad?'

Lowering her head to a deep bow, Kaoru idly stroked the fabric of her kimono. She forced all thoughts away to keep from crying again. She tried so hard to relax herself that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a young male voice shout, "KAORU!"

Skidding to a halt, Yahiko dropped to his knees beside her. A very surprised Kaoru just studied the out-of-breath youth. "I found you," he said when his breathing evened out.

"You did," she agreed simply still slightly in wonderment of his arrival.

'Well, this is awkward. So now what? I'm no good at this kind of thing.' Yahiko twisted his fist against his pants as he tried to think of something better to say or do. 'Maybe I should just give her a hug. She looks like she has been crying. And now I'm just sitting here like an idiot!'

Kaoru slid forward and gave him a light hug around the shoulders, "Thank you."

It was Yahiko's turn to be surprised--had his sensei learned to read thoughts like Kenshin seemed to do? "For what?"

"For looking for me," she replied softly.

Yahiko allowed his arms to return her affections while Kaoru rested her tired head against his boney shoulder. Nothing else needed to be said between them. Somewhere along the line, they had stopped being just sensei and student and had started to become siblings.

As Yahiko comforted her, he noticed the sound of leaves being trampled growing closer. "I don't think I am the only one who was looking for you," Yahiko said as a tall, lean figure approached through the trees.

Kaoru leaned back to see who he was talking about, and her eyes widened as they fell upon a very contrite-looking Sanosuke.

She could feel her pulse spike instantly in his presence. She wasn't sure what she should be feeling toward him. The last few days had been some of the most carefree, enjoyable times she had experienced since before losing her parents, but there had been a fair share of torment and anguish too.

There was a piece of her that screamed to yell at him more--to tell him he had used her for money and that he was an immature creep. But she knew none of that was true. It was only her mind's way of protecting her from genuine feelings--the ones she couldn't bring herself to admit to having for the man whose eyes were locked with hers.

He looked at her as though he were trying to memorize every line and curve of her face just in case she slipped away forever, but he said nothing.

Her throat was tight and dry so no words escaped her either, but a small nod gave her answer to his unspoken question. Yahiko stood to leave, but before he departed, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You will never be alone."

It struck her as odd that such a young man could understand the situation well enough to know exactly what he should say to her when she didn't understand any of it herself.

Yahiko's eyes met Sano's as he stalked away. He said nothing, but the former fighter-for-hire could read his intentions plainly enough. If he hurt Kaoru further he would have a very vengeful Yahiko to contend with.

Neither of them moved from their positions. Awkward seconds stretched into agonizing minutes. Finally, they each decided they should join the other, so Kaoru began to rise while Sano crouched lower. Realizing their mutual bad timing, they found themselves caught in a strange hunched bow. On another day this would have met with laughter from the pair, but given the somber cloud hanging over them today nothing was said. They only straightened into a standing position and continued to perpetuate the silence that had become so familiar.

It was finally Sano who spoke. He had been preparing impressive speeches since leaving the dojo. His thoughts had oozed regret and poetry and love. But when his lips spread open he found himself saying, "Hi."

"Hi," she responded with a faint glimmer of amusement. Wrapping one arm around her own waist she shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked with concern.

"Not really," she said quietly with a bowed head.

His dark brown eyes regarded her before he pulled off the long white coat bearing the kanji for wicked. Taking a step forward, he quickly wrapped it around her but did not step back again.

Kaoru fought her senses as she took in the sight of his bare shoulders and completely exposed hairless chest. She fought the strong impulse to place her hand on his well-built form, but the temptation grew ever more present as she breathed in his musky scent from his jacket.

"Sano/Jou-chan." they said simultaneously.

"You first," she offered.

"No, you," he said somewhat forcefully.

"The things I said to you when I was mad...I...." She dropped her head so low that her bangs spilled over her eyes obscuring her expression from Sano's view. 'How can I apologize for something so mean? Why is he being so nice to me?'

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt a hand cup her chin. He raised her head so their eyes met again. "Jou-chan, I don't ever want you to hide yourself from me. You get mad sometimes. I like that fire inside of you. It is one of the things that make you such an amazing person. Whatever else happens I want us to be honest with each other. Too much pain has already come from holding back."

Kaoru found herself complete mesmerized by the gentle caress of his hand against her face. She wasn't ready to give in to her desires, so she pushed herself back. "You said you had something to say to me?" she said gulping slightly.

"Yes...I just wanted you to know that I am sorry about, well, everything," Sano said brokenly. "Kami, this is difficult. Kenshin was right about me having some bad gambling debts, and he was right about me trying to get you in a better mood by fixing the two of you up."

A determined air possessed him as she shrugged away slightly. "But please believe me when I say I forgot about all of that when...when I realized how much I need you in my life. Jou-chan, I know it is selfish and I know I should stand back for Kenshin's sake, but I don't think I can go through the rest of my life wondering if you could have chosen to be with me."

"Sano..." she whispered in awe.

"Please Jou-chan, I know I've made a lot of stupid mistakes in my life and I would be lying to say I'll never make any more. But I've never wanted to be a better man more than when I'm with you. I may never do chores well, and to be completely honest we may need to eat at the Akebeko a lot." Kaoru shot him a dangerous look as he smiled and continued, "But I will do anything it takes to make you happy."

Her cheeks felt hot to the touch at his words. Never had anyone been so open and honest with her about his feelings. Even the night of the fireflies had been cloaked in unspoken emotions.

There was something that felt so natural about being with Sano. She was tired of fighting against her own emotions, tired of analyzing everything until it lost its flavor, and tired of holding back.

Her entire body was shaking as she moved closer to the tall man. Maybe it was the emotional whirlpool she had been spinning in, maybe it was the close proximity of a desirable man, or maybe her thoughts had cleared enough for her to know what she truly wanted; whatever the case, it was her turn to initiate a kiss.

"Jou-chan...?" he whispered before their lips met.

She sank into his embrace. Her hands encircled his bare waist and slid up his muscular back as their kiss intensified. They pressed closer, and she could feel herself falling deep into their kiss, just as she had the first time.

It was the memory of that kiss that was her undoing because with it came the memory of the end of the kiss--a very hurt swordfighter.

Gasping slightly into his mouth, she pulled back. Before she could stop herself, an audible, "Kenshin" leaked from her lips.

She wanted to explain why she said it, but the devastated look on Sano's face was too much for her. Without warning, she was running toward the dojo with a very hurt, very confused Sano standing motionless in the wake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last thing Yahiko wanted was to go back and find Kenshin still doing chores, but seeing as how he was sure that's what he would find at the dojo, he went into town instead. Tsubame was too busy at the Akebeko to talk, so he decided he would pay Megumi a visit.

Before he could raise his fist to knock, the muffled sound of tears met his ears. Yahiko gently pushed the door open to see Megumi leaning against the wall with her face buried in her hands.

It was a disturbing sight to say the least. The paradigm of control was crumbling inside her perfectly organized room.

"Megumi?" he asked with one hand still positioned on the door in case he needed to make a fast retreat.

Making a small choking noise as she forcefully stifled her tears; Megumi straightened her posture, but remained facing away. "Can I help you, Yahiko?" she asked when she was certain she had worked some of the roughness out of her voice.

She was embarrassed at being caught in such a state, but perhaps even more embarrassed that she was in it in the first place. She had managed to stay so controlled after Kaoru left, but the more she tried to busy herself, the more her emotions welled up within her until she finally gave into the need for release.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Yahiko said boldly, allowing his hand to fall to his side. "What happened?"

"Being a little melodramatic, aren't you? Nothing is wrong, of course. I just had something in my eye which caused it to water, and I think I am coming down with a cold. It has been going around lately. I've been seeing several similar cases..." Her voice trailed off as the rambling lie became increasingly difficult to believe.

"Kaoru was here," she said abruptly as she began wiping down the already clean table to her side.

Yahiko's brow tightened, but he said nothing. As outspoken as he typically was, he had learned there were times you had to let people work things out in their own way.

"She wanted advice or comfort on her Ken-san versus Sanosuke issue. Silly really, getting all worked up over something so trivial." Bitterness had begun washing over Megumi's words as she continued. "If she put half as much effort into being less childish, she would probably have some paying students in that little dojo of hers."

It took all the self-restraint Yahiko's young body had to prevent himself from jumping on her verbal attack of the dojo and subtle insult pointed at him, but he managed to control himself. Asking a question he already knew the answer to, he said, "So did you give her advice and comfort like she wanted?"

Megumi said nothing, but her cleansing motions became more vigorous. When it became clear he was going to remain silent until she answered she threw down the rag and turned to face him. "It isn't my job to coddle that tanuki! I can't help it if those fools are both in love with her even if she can't cook, even if she loses her temper, even if she is young and awkward, even if...even..."

Fresh tears stung her eyes as her hands moved to cover her face from view. "I know I don't deserve it, not after the things I've done, but I can't help wanting it anyway." Her voice lowered to an octave so low Yahiko could barely distinguish the sounds, but instinctively, he knew what she was saying. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

A gasp escaped Megumi as she felt herself being pulled into a hug. Her first instinct was to pull away, but she needed the comfort more than she even realized and allowed herself to relax.

"You aren't alone, baka." Yahiko said in a gentle voice.

His words had the desired effect as Megumi laughed against his shoulder. Their hug loosened naturally, but they stayed close. "When did you get so good at this?" she asked with genuine interest.

"It seems like I've had a lot of practice lately," he said almost smugly.

"Arigato, Yahiko-chan," she said sincerely as her trademark smirk fell back in place.

"You're wel...HEY! Don't call me CHAN!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru felt a little better once she reached the dojo. She knew it was foolish to run away from Sano, but the run itself had been strangely refreshing. Her lungs burned a little from the heavy breathing and her legs would be sore in the morning, but it had been a freeing experience. For the first time since the original kiss she didn't feel like her spirit was being weighted down.

"Kaoru-dono?"

The feeling was short-lived.

"Kenshin..." she began. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't bring herself to start.

She could feel his eyes regarding her carefully when she realized she was still clutching Sano's white jacket around her shoulders. It was a wonder it had not snagged on anything in her sprint, considering how loose fitting it was on her. She was thankful Kenshin did not comment on her new accessory, though she could have sworn a heated spark crossed into his expression momentarily.

"You are out of breath," he stated carefully; not wanting to upset her.

"It's nothing, Kenshin. I..." she found herself speechless as she looked into his deep violet eyes. Turning away, she released a short laugh.

"How did it ever come to this? I've been so tongue-tied around everyone lately, which is crazy. You have all been like family to me ever since..." she almost stopped there, but somehow she found an extra reserved supply of bravery, "ever since my mother and father died."

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin consoled softly.

"Why?" she asked directly.

"Oro?"

"I mean it, Kenshin. Why are you sorry? You had nothing to do with their deaths. Don't you think you accept enough responsibility as it is?"

He studied her carefully, but said nothing.

"You carry too many burdens. You aren't being fair to yourself. You deserve happiness more than anyone I know. It can be so frustrating to watch you always punishing yourself; especially when I know you did nothing wrong. You were following what your heart said was right."

Kaoru was surprised when she finished her speech. She had no idea how much she had been holding back from the rurouni. She watched him for any kind of reaction once she had finished, but he was unreadable, and it made her nervous.

Kenshin decided to speak his mind honestly, fighting harder than he ever had before just to keep his voice from breaking under the weight of his words. "Is that why you have chosen him?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So after about forever and a day, I have at last posted a new chapter!!! I really am sorry it took so long for this to happen. It was a combination of being extremely busy and having terrible writer's block. It took me a while to find my muse again.

On a happier note, as I was writing I realized things were getting rather long so I cut the chapter differently than I originally planned, meaning, I already have part of the next chapter finished so your waiting time should be significantly reduced!

The plan is two more chapters and then a sequel! I really hope everyone who has enjoyed this story will check that one out too. Especially because it is going to have an extremely rare pairing, and I have no idea how well that will go over. But I have been looking forward to it!

A HUGE thank you to all the reviewers!

FF: crewel (aww, thanks for the review. I'm sorry I won't be fulfilling your dream of seeing Sano and Megumi together in this fic. But I do plan on leaving both of them in a good place), x1nfernal (well, this wasn't exactly soon, but I do hope to have the next chapter out quickly!), Angel6582 (My faithful reviewer or this and my other chapter fic, I'm sorry there has been such a lull in all my chapters), baka-chibi-puffs (thank you for reviewing even though it took you many attempts. It is always appreciated!), xim-chan (sorry, no K/K here, but keep track of my profile. I could see doing one in the future. No plans yet though), JBella (I've created quite the dilemma for myself, I hope I make this believable in the end), Amanda H. (Sorry it took so long to update! I did feel loved by getting the second review. I'm sorry it was unable to clear up my writer's block though), Starian Princess (I'm glad you believe I know what I'm doing. Now I just wish I believed it), Reiya, Inc (It is true! I have had a cold for weeks! Now I know cliffhangers are to blame), BelleDayNight (You know I think you rock...now go update Best of Intentions :)), and Monique (Kind of sadistic to go 10 chapters into a fic that is going to led to my death, isn't it? Well, at least you reviewed before my untimely demise! Just kidding, I'm sorry things won't lead where you would like them to, but I am glad that you have enjoyed the writing anyway. I must admit though, I don't hate Saitou; I just thought that would be something Sano would think. I have other ideas floating around my head, so maybe I'll do something more your flavor down the road).

AFF: whirleeQ (thanks, I'm happy to hear you say that. I was doing my best to keep them in character), De Lazy Lady Lime (you know, the best part about these supposed "woods" they have to cross to get from the dojo to town is that the more I think about it, the more I suspect I got that idea from another fanfic and not the anime, because I don't actually think they are separated from town. Oh well, it would be silly to change it now. :) Maybe I'll go live in the make-believe woods after your helicopter picks me up), catti-dono (thanks again!), S.Malfoy (I hope when it is all said and done people accept the S/K pairing, but since I do care about Kenshin, I just can't make him a bad guy or dead for that matter), and thebigW (I must say Yahiko was never my favorite character in the anime, so I wanted his internal thought process to be a little more interesting in my story. I hope it still comes across as decently in character though. I did come up with a crazy idea to bring Megumi a little happiness. That should be seen in the final chapter....hope you like it!)

MM: I've had some problems checking reviews on this site, so if anyone reviewed the last chapter and I didn't give you props, my sincere apologies and thanks.


	12. Things Left to Say

CROSSING THE LINE - Chapter 12: Things left to say... 

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

-

'She chose him,' Sano thought darkly as he walked quickly away from the spot he had last seen Kaoru. He needed distance from the tree where he held her tightly in his arms and breathed in her fresh scent. He cared not where he was going, only that he wouldn't be in the place where she had pressed her soft lips to his, sending his heart soaring in ways he had never even believed possible.

It would have been his most treasured memory if it hadn't been for one thing-the way she had said_ his _name before running in his direction.

Sano released a deep sigh. He knew he couldn't blame Kaoru for her decision. Even he idealized Kenshin, so how could he hold it against her? He never should have had a shot with her in the first place. She was his best friend's girl. Sure, Kenshin had never taken the steps necessary to make that official, but any fool could see the truth. And if Sano knew anything about himself, it was that he was a fool-a lonely fool.

Head slung so low it almost rested against his bare chest, hands in his pant's pockets, he continued to walk. The familiar flapping of his white jacket was strangely absent. He vaguely wondered if it was still wrapped around Kaoru's thin frame. Perhaps it was rippling along the blades of grass as she ran into her awaiting rurouni's arms.

The mental image of them together was too hard for the former fighter-for-hire's brain to process. He needed space from all the things that would remind him of his lost Kaoru. Instinctively, he knew she would be mad he had left, but he also knew Kenshin would need time for the rift between them to narrow. In the long run it would be better for everyone if he just disappeared for a bit.

'I've never branded myself as a wanderer the way Kenshin has, but I've never stayed in one place too long either. I could have stayed longer. I could have stayed forever to be with her.' Sano coughed when he felt a strange tickle at the back of his throat. Surely, the great Zanza could not be crying?

'I've always figured I'd go to China if something happened and I needed to get out of Japan for awhile. I guess this counts as "something happening."'

The wind flowed across his solitary form sending the tail of his bandana into a manic dance across the sky. He surveyed the place he had called home for the last year and thought of all the people he was leaving behind.

'I will come back someday, Kaoru, this I swear.'

If anyone had been close enough to see his face, he or she would have noticed a strange glistening in the powerful man's chocolate eyes. He ended his dramatic reverie and continued on; now toward a specific destination.

-

"Ken...shin..." she stumbled in response to the statement he had made about her choosing Sano over him. Her cheeks felt hot and her heart pounded within her chest audibly. There was no need to argue or deny it.

Somewhere along the way her feelings for Kenshin shifted. He still meant the world to her and she couldn't imagine her life without him, but the infatuation had grown dim with months of being abandoned and underappreciated. Kenshin was as much his own enemy as timing was.

There may have been a chance for him to turn things around if Sano hadn't come into the equation, but if he had not then Kenshin would never have shown any interest, and Kaoru would still be alone.

"I never wanted to hurt you," they each said perfectly in sync.

Small smiles formed on the pair, and their tensed features relaxed a little.

"Megumi told me I was going to break someone's heart. I think she was wrong. I seem to be breaking many hearts today." Kaoru said as the smile died upon her lips.

"You cannot blame yourself for this situation. You did not manipulate events to be this way. It simply happened because you are such a kind, giving, and..." Kenshin blushed deeply, "beautiful woman. Any man who is not in love with you is a fool."

Kaoru clenched her eyes shut as she took in words she had longed for the red head to say for countless months. "Oh Kenshin, if you felt this way why didn't you do anything when we came back from Kyoto? Why didn't you give me any signs that you returned my feelings?" There was a desperate cadence to her voice as she thought of all the nights she laid on her futon feeling secluded and unwanted by the man standing next to her.

"How could I? You deserve better than the love of a killer."

Just as those words parted Kenshin's lips, Kaoru's palm met his cheek. He pulled back, rubbing the sore spot. There was something in her stance that told him it was better not to release one of his famous "oros," but rarely had it seemed so appropriate.

"I thought we already went over this. How dare you say such things about yourself?" Her anger suddenly evaporated, and Kaoru collapsed to her knees as she continued without looking directly at the shocked man. "I said unforgivable things to you when I stormed out. Why am I still on some kind of pedestal in your mind? Nothing I said was true! You are kind and gentle and caring! Stop hating yourself!

"Please, just stop hating yourself." For what seemed like the millionth time in the last few days, Kaoru's eyes were met with flowing tears. When she felt him surround her, the saline assault lessened slightly.

"You chose wisely. I suspect he would do anything for you, whereas it seems there is one thing at least I would never be able to accomplish for you."

-

'Kami, I hate trains.'

The late afternoon sun stung Sano's eyes as he stared sadly at the train before him. 'Next stop…the land of broken hearts.' He took a halting step toward the train for boarding, and his lungs rebuked him. Breathing faster, he swallowed and found his throat was dry.

'I can't do this. I can't leave her. I don't know how much it is going to hurt to watch her with him, but I have to stay and find out. She has lost too many people. I can't deliberately make myself one of them.'

He let the ticket slip from his hand, and it slowly fell to the rocky ground. He tried to get his breathing under control, but as he turned, what he saw prevented any chance of that.

"Kaoru…"

"You must be surprised to see me if you are calling me by my given name." She watched as his face took on a variety of new and exciting colors at her presence. "Kenshin told me I should probably look for you before you did something stupid. Did I make it in time?"

"Kenshin..." Sano stumbled, still in shock that she was really standing there.

"This relationship is going to be a little dull for me if all you can do is say the occasional name," Kaoru said playfully.

"Relationship? Sano said, clearly confused, when he realized she had just made fun of him for not knowing what to say. "We have a relationship?"

"Unless you aren't interested," she replied with the same casual air her previous statements held, but this time there was a great deal of fear just under the surface.

Still at a loss for words, Sano tried another approach. He ran toward the awaiting girl, scooped her into his arms, and spun her around in front of a gawking crowd of travelers. When the enthusiastic spin ended he crashed his lips into hers sending a surge of energy through both their bodies. They were spinning again, but this time without moving.

They remained interlocked until their lungs ached for breath. Pulling away just slightly to get a better view of his dark haired beauty his expression became more serious. "Are you sure about this-about us?"

Kaoru nodded with her entire body and beamed at the former fighter-for-hire. "I could tell you about the distance I always felt between Kenshin and myself or the way my feelings for him changed from the affection you feel for a partner to that you feel for a brother. But that isn't why I am here. I don't need to make a comparison between the two of you. You did not 'win' because he 'lost' or vice versa.

"I am with you because I love you." She pressed a chase kiss to his cheek. "I love the way you make me laugh, and the way you make me crazy, and the way you make me want to hit you and kiss you at the same time." With each statement he received another kiss; two on his forehead and one on his nose. "I love the way you worry about me and the way you boldly go through life shirtless." His temple and earlobe were each granted tiny, warm kisses. "I love your ridiculously messy hair and the way you watch over me when you think I'm not paying attention." Her lips touched his chin and the corner of his mouth. "So just in case I haven't made it clear enough yet...I love you, Sanosuke Sagara." As she spoke these words she curled her arms around his neck and pulled him into a slow, deep kiss.

"You certainly know how to drive a point home," he joked lightly after an extended pause where they just held each other close. He slid one of his hands across her cheek as he watched her intently; scarcely able to believe she was really there. His fingers drew through her long silken hair as he murmured almost to himself, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

He did not want to spoil the moment, but there was still something bothering him. Sano's eyelids slid lower as he asked, "What about Kenshin?" in a quiet voice.

Her eyes became glossy as she considered his valid question. "He...he understands." Her voice was low and sorrowful.

"Kaoru?" Sano encouraged while keeping a tight hold on her waist.

"We had a long talk. I think he knew what my heart wanted even before I did." She forced a small smile. "He wants us to be happy."

"He wants _you_ to be happy, you mean," Sano said with more than a trace of guilt.

"No, I mean us. Your friendship means a lot to him, Sano. He said he doesn't hold anything against you. He wanted me to tell you he thinks you are a good man who acted honorably."

The hard crease in Sano's brow relaxed as he heard the heart-felt words of his closest friend giving him absolution. Taking a sharp breath, he processed the rest of her words. "Why did he want you to tell me?"

Kaoru's eyes lidded slightly as she struggled with the explanation. "I tried so hard to convince him to stay. I told him how much we both needed him-how much the whole town depended on him and cared about him-but his mind was made up."

Her mind flashed back to her conversation with Kenshin.

-

"I am sorry, Kaoru-dono. I am not doing this to hurt you or Sano. I still have many things to atone for, and I think I will be most able to do that while traveling. The longer I remain in one place the more likely those around me are to become targets of my former enemies."

"NO! We can take care of ourselves. We have done it before!" she cried out.

"And you have been hurt before. I will not allow that to happen again," he said resolutely.

"How can you protect us if you are not even here? They won't know that you have left! Please, just stay. We will face whatever comes together."

"I will make my presence known elsewhere to prevent that eventuality," he replied solemnly.

"But...!" Kenshin silenced her next wave of desperate pleadings by gripping her hand in his own rough hand. Her head hung low and through clenched teeth she managed to ask the question that was weighing heavily upon her. "Are you punishing me?"

"Never!" he responded quickly.

Then in a calming tone he continued. "I am a rurouni, Kaoru-dono. When I was young I allowed others to choose my path for me. It became a path of blood-shed and loss. In order to absolve myself I wandered. I was lost. Then our paths crossed. You helped me find purpose and direction. I am leaving a different man than I was when we met.

"But make no mistake, I must leave again. I bear neither you nor Sano any ill-will for what has happened. I wish nothing but your happiness, and I know now it is a happiness I never would have succeeded in bringing you. However, as much as I want to support you, I know I cannot easily watch the two of you together. It would only put a strain on all of us, and I would once again be the cause of your sorrow."

As he finished he lifted a finger to the edge of her eyes to take away the tears that formed there.

"So now I just have to accept that I lose you forever?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Not forever. I found you once through my travels. I will find you again someday." He released her hand and stood. Even with his slight stature she felt like he was towering over her. "I will retrieve my things and be gone. You should find Sano. He may be doing something foolish if the condition you arrived in is to tell me anything of your last parting."

"WHAT! Right now! You are leaving now!" She leapt to her feet to face him.

"I think it is wise to do this as soon as possible," his bangs shaded his eyes from view, but her brilliant blue eyes shown with rage and exasperation.

She flung herself at his chest, grabbing him around the center, and holding tight as her tears soaked his gi. His arms remained awkwardly hanging at his sides as he restrained himself from showing her the affection he felt.

Kaoru flinched as though she had been slapped by his reluctance to return the hug. Moving away from his frozen form her tears fell faster. Kenshin's muscles burned from the effort it required to prevent himself from holding her. He feared if he was to do so that he would be unable to let her go.

Nevertheless, just as she had lifted herself from him, he pulled her back into the embrace. Her tears never dimmed, but there were now tears of happiness mixed in with those of heartbreak and loss.

Kenshin closed his eyes and allowed himself to live in that pocket of time. For that one moment, he felt her warm body pressed to his, smelled the sweet scent of her hair, and relished the sound of her heart steadily beating against his chest.

He held her and understood what it would be like to be happy-to be complete. He held her and he knew for certain there was nothing in heaven or on earth that could tear her out of his arms-nothing but him.

He still had obligations to his ghosts, and no amount of love or longing would change that. He had already decided Kaoru would be better off with a man who could allow himself the privilege of loving; someone who was not haunted or tainted by an inescapable past.

Her tears had passed, and she knew her time with the rurouni was running low. As much as she wanted to convince Kenshin to stay she knew it was impossible. And there was a growing desire to find Sano and explain why she had acted so strangely earlier. Kenshin was probably right about him being confused by her actions. After all, she had been confused.

"Will you be here when we get back?" she asked hopefully.

Kenshin only shook his head. They shared a long look and then Kaoru found herself running away from the red headed man who had come into her life and changed it forever. She didn't want to say good-bye. She didn't want to make it official. She wanted to believe he would return sooner than he had made it sound, but thoughts of the departing Kenshin quickly cleared as a frightening thought occurred to her. She changed direction slightly so she would arrive at the train station.

-

Kaoru and Sano walked back to the dojo at an extremely leisurely pace. They wanted to enjoy their time together as much as they didn't want to return to Kenshin's absence. The sun was sinking low into the horizon, casting a wide array of colors upon the sky. Strips of indigo, violet, orange, and red stretched out in front of the couple.

They walked hand-in-hand with their shoulders pressed against each other; as though they were each afraid the other would simply disappear if there was no physical connection. They continued in silence, allowing the enormity of the day's events settle upon them.

By the time they reached the familiar grove of trees in Katsu's painting, it was already dark and the fireflies could be seen.

Sano became nervous. He was uncertain as to how Kaoru would react to the sight, especially after the way she responded to just the painting. He strained his senses so he could hang on every sound and movement from the small girl nestled beside him. He heard her take a deep breath, and he braced himself for whatever would happen next.

"Yaaaaaaaaawn!" Kaoru emitted loudly and then glanced up sheepishly at the tall, spiky haired man. "I guess I'm kind of sleepy."

"Yeah? I think I have a solution for that." And Sano lifted her up into his arms and hugged the giggling girl to his chest.

"I think I could get used to traveling like this," she sighed happily while drifting off to sleep in his arms.

"I think you are going to have to," he said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please avoid killing me until the end. There is one chapter remaining. Actually, if you could wait until after the sequel too, that would be great. The next chapter is going to have a lot of guest appearances from other characters (Aoshi, Saitou, etc.) and I think it will be a lot of fun after all these heavy chapters. Oh, and just so everyone knows...the sequel is NOT a Megumi/Kenshin pairing.

I LOOOOOOOVE reviews. Seriously, you have no idea how excited I am when I get one. So PLEASE review!

FF: lolo popoki (I think the rare pairing is rarer than you are thinking. Seriously, it is out there, and she won't even be introduced in this story, but she was in the anime...briefly), x1nfernal (hehe, I think I follow the way you're drifting. Thanks!), BelleDayNight (Thank you for taking a sneak peek at this chapter and for your good points! And, of course, thank you for your thoughtful reviews and encouragement! You are most awesome. Everyone go read her stories, now. She rocks!) Angel6582 (I almost feel like I know you even though we've never spoken directly. I really appreciate all your reviews. They make the writing process more rewarding. I don't have any new Kaoru/Sano story ideas just yet, but I love this pairing so I think it is very possible), Phi-Dono (Yea! New reviewer! Alternative ending, eh? Well, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. And I was kind of surprised no one else has requested it yet. I haven't discounted the possibility, but I don't want to weaken the real ending by doing an alternate, so currently I'm leaning toward no. But does anyone else want to see what that would be like?)

AFF: De Lazy Lady Lime (I have plans for both Kenshin and Megumi, but they have nothing to do with one another. Promise), thebigW (Sorry if my Yahiko threw you, but I think he definitely showed some maturity throughout the anime. And I have tried to pepper in a little immaturity along the way for him as well. I hope you like the way I am wrapping things up overall), DivinePunishment (I'm glad you care enough about the story to threaten me! Um...that came out wrong. Anyway, it is always exciting when K/K fans take enjoyment in this story even though it is an alternate pairing. And who knows, maybe I will end up doing a Kenshin/Kaoru story at some point. Keep a look out on my profile)

MM: Come on guys, review!


	13. The Ties that Bind

CROSSING THE LINE - Chapter 13: The ties that bind...

DISCLAIMER: Of the many things that are mine to possess, Rurouni Kenshin and his companions are not among them.

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

Kaoru looked out over the courtyard from the small window in her bedroom. She couldn't believe how many people were waiting outside.

Over the last five months, her dojo had really grown. Opening the training up to hand-to-hand combat had brought in a wealth of new students; all of whom were now milling about the yard in their nice clothes, growing restless.

Yahiko and his friend, Yutaro, were busy keeping them in check while casting the occasional greedy glance to the food table where Tsubame and Tae were setting up for the reception.

Megumi was assisting Aoshi in escaping the forward advances of the enthusiastic Miaso while the remaining members of the Oniwabanshuu ninja clan from Kyoto were mingling among the other various guests like Dr. Genzai and his nieces.

Saitou stalked through the crowd speaking to no one, but rather watching the proceedings with great interest. Also on the sidelines, was Kenshin's former master, Hiko, who was watching the female guests with great interest.

But no matter how many people came to celebrate this day with her, she couldn't help but notice the one who was still missing. No one had heard from Kenshin since he left.

Without the constant comfort of Sano she was sure his long absence would have broken her. She had her love, but she had broken her best friend's heart, and she was having a difficult time forgiving herself. Kaoru knew it would have been too painful for Kenshin to watch her showing love to his closest friend, but she had still prayed he would come to her wedding.

His absence at such a major event in her life was making her realize he really was out of her life; possibly forever.

'Maybe he didn't get my letter. After all, it isn't like we had a permanent address to send it to. It could be that I am torturing myself for nothing, and he will return as soon as he feels ready.' She allowed the thought to linger in her mind a little longer before her doubts brushed it away.

'Or maybe he did get the letter, and he just didn't want to be here.' Sniffling slightly, she ran her fingers over the elaborate white kimono with brightly colored stitching. 'NO! I will not cry! Enough tears have been shed. This is a time for rejoicing. I am marrying Sano.'

And just as it had every other time it crossed her mind, the thought made her smile and beam with an inner light.

"And what makes my lady smile so?" Sano asked from his position in the doorway.

"SANO! You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding!" Kaoru exclaimed with feigned anger. Truthfully, she was glad he interrupted her thoughts before they turned back to the absent red head on her big day.

"Really? And who made this rule up?" he asked with a brow cocked in amusement.

Kaoru smiled coyly and batted her eyes the way she had often seen Megumi do. "Um...the Westerners?"

"I see, now remind me, are we getting married in the West or here? Because I don't think I wore the right shoes for such a trip." He sauntered across the room to her position. Leaning in close, he placed his lips just above the shell of her ear, and in a soft voice he added, "But if you really want to go, you look beautiful enough to convince me of anything right now." The warm breath of his voice fanned down her neck, causing her to shudder.

Her eyelids suddenly became heavy, and she felt him guiding her into position for what would doubtlessly be another mind-blowing, soul-searing kiss from her betrothed.

"HEY!" she jerked backward from a slightly shaken Sano. "You are trying to distract me from something!" she said accusingly.

"Jou-chan, I am shocked and hurt. Truly, do you think such things of me when I only wanted to be closer to you?" His rich chocolate eyes shimmered with mischief as he plied her with his most innocent sounding voice.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"It's nothing, really."

"Sano!"

"I already found a replacement. So don't worry."

"SANO!"

"He has never liked speaking in public, so you can't really blame him. I know he feels bad about it, since he already agreed to do it."

"SANOSUKE!"

He cringed at the use of his full name said in her tanuki-powered voice. "Dr. Genzai asked if he could just attend the wedding instead of presiding over it."

"WHAT? But we are heading to the shrine in just a few minutes! Who is going to take over?"

"I thought I would. That is, if you will have this unworthy one," said a familiar voice from the doorway.

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

"You should be safe for a short time at least," Megumi said with a knowing smirk tracing her lips.

"Your assistance is appreciated, Doctor." Aoshi said unemotionally as his icy blue eyes swept the area to confirm he had evaded the often troublesome young Misao.

"Has it occurred to you to simply tell her the advances are unwelcome? She will be upset, but at least she will give up the hope of attaining you, and then you will also be able to move on." Megumi spoke authoritatively as she absently rearranged one of the centerpieces sitting on one of the several tables littering the Kamiya dojo in preparation for the wedding reception.

"Forgive me, Doctor. I had no idea you were trained to diagnosis such a large scope of human ailments. This must be a great comfort to both you and your escort. Oh, excuse me. I have misspoken. You are here unattended." Aoshi delivered his verbal blow in a smooth voice that exuded sensuality, but the impact of his words was not softened by its melodic nature.

"Of all the insulting, infuriating, insufferable things to say!" a very frustrated Megumi seethed. She was not accustomed to trading insults with those unafraid to go for the proverbial throat. The cool, collected man next to her had thrown her out of her comfort zone considerably.

"Upset you didn't think of it first?" he taunted back when she was unable to further her thoughts.

"I am not going to give you the pleasure of extending this conversation further!" She snapped while turning sharply on her heel, but his next words prevented her from departing more forcefully than if he had physically restrained her.

"Certainly not. Why provide pleasure to someone when sharing abuse has been so good to you in the past?" There was something in the way he had used the word pleasure that caused a tingling sensation to run down her spine.

After a long pause, she turned her head just far enough that he could see a smile creep upon her lips. Instead of being shocked or offended, Megumi said, "Well played" before strutting confidently away from the intrigued ninja.

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

"Kaoru-san must really have her hands full with so many new students," Yutaro said thoughtfully as he and Yahiko temporarily relieved themselves from their self-appointed role of keepers of the peace.

"Hey, I help too," Yahiko proclaimed with mild indignation.

Ignoring his friend's need for attention, he continued, "It is impressive to see how things have turned around in such a short time."

"Well, actually Sano had a lot to do with that if you can believe it. After Kenshin took off," Yahiko's voice concealed a hint of anger mixed with sadness, "things looked bad. Kaoru was doing that thing she does where she pretends everything is fine, but you can tell it isn't because I'll call her buso or something, and she just says 'That's nice, Yahiko.' It was really tearing Sano up inside. He is just as easy to read, because he wasn't eating as much as usual. Of course, none of us were since Kaoru had gone back to cooking."

Yutaro laughed politely and urged Yahiko to continue the story.

"Anyway, one day I get to the dojo for my early morning practice, and there is Sano with six guys about my age. That was really weird. I mean, Sano was actually awake before me.

"It turns out he had been recruiting new students when he would go out. I just thought he was gambling again. Although, actually, by this time he had already paid up all of his debts with money he had earned by doing odd jobs. Lucky for him he wasn't back to the gambling though. I would have been forced to do something about it. After all, Buso is far too difficult for me to watch after alone. I couldn't have him screwing things up with her again."

Yutaro rolled his eyes, but internally enjoyed his friend's dismissive, boastful nature. Yahiko paid his friend's reactions no mind and charged forth with the story. "He called me over and explained that he wanted to surprise Kaoru with the new recruits. So he got everyone started doing simple warm up exercises with the bokkens, and we waited for her to arrive."

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

"And the next thing I knew, I was standing in front of a room full of students. Well, not really full at that time, but compared to my usual class of one it was quite the shock. Sano saw me and signaled for everyone to cease their activities and line up. I was a little confused and didn't really know what to say, but Sano spoke first so I didn't have to.

"I'll never forget that moment. He said, 'Your class is prepared, Master Kamiya.'" Kaoru's eyes took on a far away look, and her lips held a soft smile as she retold the story to an attentive Kenshin.

"I was speechless. Finally, I managed to stutter out a ragged, 'Master Kamiya?' You have to remember I haven't heard that name since my father was still alive, so having that name used on me had a profound effect. Sano walked up to me and took my hands in his and waited until I had steadied myself before he spoke. He told me I had long ago earned the right to be called Master of the dojo, and it was time I accepted it.

"And then..." Kaoru's voice trailed off as she pulled herself out of the moment and back to the present. She studied Kenshin's unreadable features intently. "I don't have to...," she began weakly.

"Please, Kaoru-dono, continue," he said pushing a rurouni smile to the surface.

Hesitantly, she nodded and returned to the story. "And then he asked if he could be my partner. I thought he meant in the training of new students at first, but then he pulled me closer and cupped my chin in his hand. And he explained that he wanted to be my partner in every way for the rest of our lives."

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

"It was awful to watch," Yahiko said with a shudder.

"Usually Sano acts like this tough guy, but all the sudden I'm watching him get all weepy over a buso like Kaoru. I had to look away when she jumped into his arms, and he swung her around the dojo. They were laughing like little kids. Then they left me in charge of their new class!

"I swear I don't know what they would do without me," he finished proudly.

"I have a pretty good idea," a mocking female voice sounded behind him.

A startled Yahiko spun around to see who had spoken. "Oh, it's you. What's up weasel-girl?"

"Don't call me that, brat!"

"Who are you calling a brat? I'm just as old as you are!" replied an indigent Yahiko.

"Ever been the leader of your own ninja clan?" she asked, leaving only a slight pause for his response. "Didn't think so."

"Hello, I don't think we have met." Yutaro said in the formal polite way he had of speaking, which had only become more prevalent during his recent studies in Germany.

Her eyes fell upon Yutaro as though she hadn't noticed him standing there previously. "I'm Misao," she finally replied.

"Yutaro. It is my pleasure."

Yahiko's eyes flickered between the two as they awkwardly smiled and shuffled around in front of each other. Releasing an irritated sigh, he stalked away mumbling something under his breath about Aoshi being the leader of the Oniwabanshuu ninja clan not the little weasel girl.

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

"Was that the Battousai I saw going into the room your bride-to-be is hold up in?" Saitou asked simply as he cupped his hand over a match to light his cigarette.

Sano bristled at the unwelcome question from a man he both respected and detested. "What is it to you?"

"To me? Nothing. Though I would have thought you would try harder to keep your woman after you went through all the trouble of stealing her in the first place."

If it was possible to literally glare daggers at someone Saitou would already be dead from the heated stare he was receiving.

"I trust Jou-chan." Sano growled through clenched teeth, wondering why he had overridden Kaoru's concerns over inviting the confrontational policeman to their wedding after discovering he had lived through the Kyoto activities.

"I wonder if he would have said the same...about both of you," Saitou shot back unapologetically.

Before Sano could react further, a sharp female voice pierced the tense lull. "Hajime? Hajime, dear, where are you?"

The speaker, a tall dark haired woman, caught sight of her intended target and was quickly at Saitou's side. "There you are, my dear!" she said as she immediately snuggled herself into his arms. "Oh! And there you are Sagara-san! I am so pleased to finally meet you. Hajime speaks very highly of you, and he doesn't often take to people as easily as you might think." Turning back to her husband, she added, "Do you sweetie?"

A red faced Saitou avoided the shocked look he knew must be on Sano's face. "I think we have taken up enough of Sagara's time, Tokio."

"Oh my, yes! You must have a million things to do before the ceremony. I will talk to you again at the reception. We really must have you and Kamiya-san over soon!" She said these last words over her shoulder as Saitou was already pulling her away from the wide-eyed groom.

Sano didn't move until he felt an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "I was going to step in to kick his ass so you wouldn't have to mess up your clothes on your big day, but that was WAY more entertaining," Katsu said with great amusement.

"Thanks, old friend. I appreciate your concern over my fashion well-being."

"Hey, anything for the man who ran free advertisements in his paper to attract students for my girlfriend's dojo. Oh wait, I did that for you. Why _am_ I helping you?" Katsu asked playfully.

"Because you are too ugly to get your own wife." Sano replied with a lopsided smile.

"She really is too good for you. I hope you know that." Katsu said in way of light-hearted retaliation after delivering a pulled punch to his taller friend's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me that." Sano smiled thoughtfully.

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

"I've really missed this," Kaoru said softly. She hadn't taken her eyes off him since he entered the room for fear that he would simply disappear again. "I have missed talking to you about my life." She paused to keep her voice from cracking. "I have missed having you in my life."

Kenshin bowed his head allowing his fiery bangs to sweep over his face, obscuring it from view. "I never wanted to..." His words of apology were cut off when delicate fingers pressed against his lips.

"Don't. Please. I think we both know we wish things hadn't been so difficult. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I just wanted you to know that I still care about you as a friend."

He tried to suppress the chill that raced through his spine at the word friend. He knew she meant it with the utmost affection, but the word felt hollow in comparison to the enormity of his emotions. Even after months of traveling, he found that his thoughts of the sword teacher had not diminished. He vaguely wondered if time would ever heal the wounds of his heart when it had not yet managed to heal the scars of his flesh.

Still, he was glad he had returned for her wedding. His presence was as much to show Kaoru and Sano that he continued to care about them as it was for himself, as a way to close one chapter in his life, so he would be free to explore a new one.

Kenshin lightly claimed the hand she had used to silence him. It looked so pure and clean against his slightly weathered skin. "Everyone is waiting. We should be making our way to the shrine," he said solemnly.

She was looking at him with such hope-filled eyes that he didn't want to say anything further. He didn't want to explain that his visit was just for today, but he knew the sooner he did it the easier it would be for both of them to cope.

"You should know that after the ceremony I will be leaving again." He tried to stabilize his voice, but he found it quite difficult when her blue eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "There is more I must do, but I will always return when you need me. I promise."

And then with a warm expression he added, "And Kaoru-dono...I missed you too."

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

A distracted Megumi was wistfully gazing across the courtyard at a tall man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. When his eyes shifted to meet hers she rapidly turned away-too rapidly for it to appear natural.

"Megumi?" asked a curious Sano who had caught the exchange and could have sworn he had just seen the aloof Aoshi smile.

"Sano!" she said with a flustered degree of surprise, but recovered quickly. "Where is Kaoru?"

"She and Kenshin are talking inside," he said simply, still taking note of the stealthy glances a certain ninja was casting toward the oblivious Megumi.

"Ken-san is here?" Then with an upraised eyebrow she asked, "Aren't you nervous leaving them alone like that before the wedding?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? No. I'm not," he stated firmly-perhaps a little too firmly.

Megumi looked skeptical for a second, and then relaxed. "Good. You have nothing to be worried about. The two of you deserve each other." Sano was surprised by Megumi's uncharacteristically generous comment when she finished by adding, "You are both fools."

Before he could react she smiled sweetly at him. "I am happy for you, Sanosuke. I am happy for both of you." And with that, Sano pulled his friend, Megumi, into a tight hug.

"Should I be jealous?" asked a smiling Kaoru who just appeared in the nearby doorway escorted by Kenshin.

"He is all yours, Tanuki. Take good care of him." A meaningful smile and nod passed between the two women just as Kenshin turned toward Sano.

"You understand the consequences if you hurt her, I assume?" Kenshin asked somewhat coldly.

"Better than you realize." Sano replied smoothly.

With that the frosty tension melted, and the old friendly air returned between the two men. To the surprise of all those gathered, Sano embraced the small sword fighter in a manly hug. After the initial shock wore off, Kenshin returned the sign of friendship. To his amazement he realized he really had forgiven the younger fighter for everything that had happened, and all he really wanted was to have his friend back-both of his friends.

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

The ceremony itself was brief, but magical. Even though they were surrounded by their friends-the people who had come to form their makeshift family-neither of them had eyes for anyone but each other. The shrine, the people, the customs all bled away, and all that was left were Kaoru and Sano taking their vows to be with each other forever. It was such an abstract concept of time, and yet even when confronted with its endless nature, Kaoru distinctly thought it just didn't sound long enough to be with the one she had chosen-the one she loved.

It was Kenshin that had to break them from their trance-like state so they could return to the dojo for the reception. The rest of the night passed in a blur of activity. There was dancing and drinking and eating, and given the group they had assembled, even a little fighting. But even the fighting was good natured and didn't result in anything Megumi couldn't fix easily enough.

When the food and sake were gone, and the last guest had made his way home, only Kaoru and Sano were left. "Ready for bed Mrs. Sagara?" Sano smiled.

"Mmm, call me that again." She said while giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Mrs. Sagara," he said as she placed another kiss on his nose.

"Mrs. Sagara, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked wryly. Instead of replying with words, her lips found his, and it was the start of both a wonderful wedding night and a beautiful life together.

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It is done! Finished! Over! Oh wait, not quite over. So that sequel I've been mentioning along the way...it takes place as we look in on Kenshin in his travels. He is trying to mend his heart and obtain penance for his past when he meets a woman who is also atoning for her past. You may remember her from a small arc in the anime where the Kenshin-gumi ran into PIRATES!

Shura the pirate/Kenshin the rurouni. I really feel like there was a potential spark between these two, and with Kaoru and Sano together it only seemed fair to give them another chance. The title will be _X Marks the Spot_ (I couldn't help myself.) If you want an email from me when it comes out please just let me know in your review or in a direct email to wastedthoughts (remove spaces.)

Reviewers sniffle I love you guys!

FF: BelleDayNight (without you this story would never have been written), Estelle Stafford (thanks), lolo popoki (that's awesome. I'm glad you got into the story!), Silent Tears of Agony (you are so correct!), Phi-Dono (I am with you. Love triangles seem to be my fanfic passion. Check out _Best of Intentions_ by BelleDayNight for a great Kaoru/Aoshi pairing. I say as I lead you down into the depths of alternate pairings!), Angel6582 (I have never had the pleasure of playing sims. Knowing me, I'd get far too addicted, and then I'd never update. I've become bad enough as it is! I am honored to be your only RK story!), Spirit-Wolf of the Moon (thanks for reading!), InsaneLoneliness (thanks so much!), Amanda H. (Here is the next chapter. Hopefully I will have the sequel started in a week or two), brittany8 (I feel bad for Kenshin too, that is why I was compelled to give him his own sequel), xInfernal (awww, is it weird that I'm happy I made you cry? yeah, probably. I'm just excited you were involved in it enough to cry. Thanks for reading!)

AFF: catti-dono (thanks. I love getting your reviews), Anon (I like that you felt so intensely about my story that you took the time to post again when you accidentally posted prematurely the first time. I had no idea my writing was so powerful), the other Anon (I really appreciate your support. Thanks :))

MM: Where is the love?


End file.
